Secrets and Step-Siblings
by KaguraSohmaRules
Summary: Stan's juggling two secret relationships at once, however, his secret threatens to become exposed, when his two lovers become step-siblings. I'm writing this fic with my friend, TheOutsidersIsAmazingButSad, he didn't have a choice. I'm just kidding. This fic contains swearing, sex, slash, blah blah blah. I don't own South Park, I'm glad I don't, that would be too much pressure.
1. Chapter 1

Was it possible to love two people unconditionally? To love them not as friends or relatives, but as lovers?

I felt that way about my girlfriend Wendy, and my boyfriend Kyle, however, neither of them knew about the other.

Wendy and I were dating in secret, because her dad said she wasn't allowed to date until she got her grade up in English.

Kyle and I were also dating in secret, because he was too afraid to come out.

I tried to act like I was sad about dating in private, but honestly, I loved it, I could be with both of them without the other finding out.

I knew that cheating was horrible, that if they found out, it would hurt them. However, I couldn't risk losing them now, I knew that if they knew I loved both of them, they'd never speak to me again. I couldn't bring myself to tell them, I couldn't bear to lose them.

Wendy was gorgeous, she had long, straight black hair that reached her waist, warm almond shaped hazel eyes, and a kind smile. I knew from when she showed me the results of her physical last week, that she was 5'7", and weighed 75 kg (165 lbs).  
Kyle was gorgeous as well, his red hair was still unruly, however, it was no where near as untamable as he was when we were younger. He had sharp, yet nurturing, large green eyes, that could melt the heart of even the most evil person, if he looked at them the right way. He was the shortest kid in school, being about a head shorter than Wendy was, and he was thin, but not sickly thin. I once joked with him about how he looked like a little doll, and he responded to my joke my giving me a black eye; I never made that mistake again.

I became quite attractive, or so I'm told. I had black hair that I kept a couple of inches long, and I spiked it up with gel, however, when I was in church, or anywhere else formal, I slicked my hair back. I had round, average sized, dark blue eyes, that I inherited from my mom, Shelly got my dad's brown eyes, which she hated. I was 5'9" and I weighed 82 kg (180 lbs).

"Hey Stan, are you still going to try out for the baseball team?" Butters asked cheerfully.

Butters didn't change much from when we were kids, he still had the same white-blond hair that he always had, however, he now wore it in a mohawk.  
He did get taller, reaching about 5'7.5, and he was slightly chubby, however, nowhere near as big as Clyde or Cartman.

"I don't know." I said with a light sigh, I loved baseball, I hated it when I was a kid, but when I got older, I really started to love and understand it.

"Well, why not?" He asked. I didn't know what to tell him, I couldn't tell him the truth, that I needed more time so I could juggle two secret relationships, so I decided to lie,

"I don't know if the coach will want me, remember that huge fight my dad started at the game last year?" I asked. That last part actually wasn't a lie, my dad was still getting into fights with other baseball dads even though I'm now sixteen years old.

"Nonsense! You're the best player on the team, why Stan, I think coach would just die if you didn't try out." Butters said.

"I'll think about it." I said before looking down at my watch, 7:48 AM.

"I gotta go, see you later!" I told Butters before I ran to the bathroom, I knew that Kyle would be in there, he always went to the bathroom before school started.

"Hey beautiful." I said with a smile when I saw him.

"H-Hey Stan." He said as a light blush coated his face.

I wasted no time pushing him up against the wall, and covering his lips with mine, in a long, passionate kiss. He moved his arm up, and started running his hand through my hair, as I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close against me.

I nibbled on his bottle lip gently, as I slid my hand down to squeeze his rear end, causing him to jump back slightly,

"We shouldn't be doing this, not here, what if someone walks in and sees us?" He asked fearfully.

"It's okay, we can listen to hear if anyone's coming, the door is actually pretty loud when it opens." I said, even though I felt extremely nervous myself, if anyone caught us, it would be all over.

"Fine." Kyle relented, and we continued our make out session until the bell rang.

"Dude, wait, here." Kyle said before giving me a red lollipop.

"What's this for?" I asked, looking at it questioningly.

"Your lips are bright red, people are going to know you've been kissing someone." He said. I looked down at his lips, and I saw exactly what he meant.

"So, I should suck on this lollipop and act like my lips are red from it?" I asked, catching on.

He nodded and kissed me one more time before putting a lollipop of his own in his mouth.

When I reached the Science classroom, I saw Token in there chatting it up with Wendy. I couldn't help but to feel a surge of jealousy pass through me, I had felt that way whenever I saw Token and Wendy together, ever since the time she dumped me for him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, initiating myself into the conversation, trying to keep the edge out of myself. I knew that it was stupid to be jealous seeing as I was with two people, but there was just something about Token that irked me to the core, and not just because he stole my girlfriend way back when.

"Oh hey Stan, do you have another one of those lollipops?" Wendy asked pointing at the one in my hand.

"Oh no, I got it from Kyle, you can have the rest of this one though." I said, handing it to her.

"Thanks Stan." She said with a smile before putting it in her mouth, before pulling it back out, and deliberately, slowly, licking up the side. I felt my breath hitch, and my pants tighten slightly, damn, she knew just how to get me in the mood.

"This isn't funny Wends." I hissed in her ear.

"Then come with me to the janitor's closet." She whispered before walking out of the classroom. I looked around, to make sure that no one was looking, before following her out. Mr Davins, the Science teacher, didn't even notice that we had left, he was probably too busy reading about sugar gliders on his computer like he did every single day.

"I never expected you to be the kind of girl who would be risque enough to have sex at school." I said with a wink.

"Well, I think I should be able to be as sexual as a man is without getting judged for it, and I figured since we can barely be with each other out of school with my dad breathing down my neck, that school was the next best choice." She said with a shrug.

"Don't worry, I wasn't judging you." I said.

"Good." She said before kissing me hard, pushing her tongue into my mouth. I had to admit that kissing Wendy was easier than kissing Kyle, because I didn't have to bend down, however, Kyle was easier to toss around if we wanted things to get rough.

About twenty minutes later, I zipped up my pants, and Wendy wiped her mouth, before we emerged from the janitor's closet, thankfully, there was no loitering students out in the hall way.

It was lunch time when I received the shock of my life, I was sitting at the lunch table with the usual gang, when Wendy's dad came walking in with Kyle's mom, I was shocked to see that they were holding hands.

"Mom?" Kyle said just as Wendy said,

"Dad?"

"I know this is confusing for the both of you, seeing as how you didn't even know we were dating, we just wanted to see if it would work out before we told you anything." Kyle's mom said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kyle demanded.  
"Mark and I well, we're getting married!" She exclaimed.

I couldn't believe my ears, Kyle's mom, and Wendy's dad were getting married? I knew that both their parents had gotten divorced around the same time, but I never would have imagined that they would get married to each other!

"That's not all, we've already got a new house ready to live in and everything, it was my mother's house before she passed away." Mr Testaburger said.

My heart started pounding loudly in my chest, Wendy and Kyle were going to live...TOGETHER? Oh no, how was I going to keep my secret now?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would just like to inform everyone who reviewed, that my reviews aren't showing up, it's saying that I have four reviews, but when I go to look there are none there.**

 **I do not have it set to where I have to approve guest reviews, so I have no idea why it's doing this.**

 **It's also doing the same thing to my friend.**

 **If you would like, you can inbox me your review, I do not mind at all.**  
 **I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, or followed, it means a lot.**

 **Also, last chapter, I said Wendy's dad's name was Mark, I actually don't know his name, it didn't say on the wiki, but he looks like a Mark to me. In this chapter, I said Wendy was born in Feb, once again, I have no idea when her birthday is, but she seems like an Aquarius.**

 **Anyway, now on to chapter two!**

* * *

I tried to keep my composure, I tried to not let my freak-out show on my face.

"Wow, I can't believe your ex-girlfriend and I are step-siblings, dude." Kyle said, his face was pale with shock.

I looked over at Wendy, she was smiling,

"This is going to be so cool, I've always wanted to know what it was like to have siblings." She said.

"Siblings are a pain in the ass." Craig said before flipping her off and turning back to his conversation with Clyde.

"Yea, first you had no siblings, now you're going to have two little brothers." Bebe said.

"Little brothers? We're the same age." Kyle said.

"Yea well, you and Wendy were born in the same year, but she was born in Febuary, and you were born in May, meaning she's a couple of months older than you." Bebe explained.

"A couple of months doesn't count, dude." Kyle said.

"While they're aruging, do you want to go talk in private?" Wendy whispered in my ear.

"Sure." I said with a shrug as I followed her out into the hallway.

"This is the best thing that could have ever happened for our relationship! Now you can come over all the time, and you can tell my dad that you're just visiting Kyle, it's that fantastic?" She practically squealed. It was really weird, Wendy wasn't much of a squealer.

"Oh..yea, it's great." I said with an uneasy smile.  
"You don't sound too enthuastic about it." Wendy said, sounding slightly offended.

"Oh, I am, I just feel bad about using Kyle, that's all." I said with a shrug.  
That was half a lie though, the real truth, was that if Kyle even got a hint of Wendy and I, he would totally go off the deep-end, the same goes for Wendy as well, they are two of the most passionate people I know, and even though they're both super logical, their emotions tended to rule them.

"I'm sure he'll understand, he's your best friend and all." She said.

"So you want me to tell him about us? You do know he cracks really easily under pressure right? Your dad would probably find out very easily if Kyle knew about us." I said.

"Oh no, I guess you're right, well, it won't be long until my grade is up." She said with a sad smile.  
"I'm really sorry Wendy." I said, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault, but hey look, I have to go now, maybe we can kiss again or something in the janitor's closet." She said with a shrug before walking off.

I let out a light sigh, I couldn't understand why she was so upset, I mean, she was the one who had a bad grade, that had nothing to do with me. Okay, well, maybe it had a little bit to do with me, she started slacking off a little bit after we first had sex, so maybe it was connected?

"Hey dude, I guess you can't sneak in through my bedroom window at night anymore. Well, I guess you could, but it'd be super awkward with your ex-girlfriend right in the house." Kyle said with a small laugh, I guessed he had waited until everyone was out of eye and ear-shot before talking to me about that.  
"Yea, that would be weird." I said with a smirk. I was pretty happy that he had brought that up, I didn't want to hurt both of them in the same day.

I was about to lean over to kiss him, when I saw the infamous Eric Cartman coming towards us.  
Eric Cartman grew up to look like a super model, not really, he grew up to look like a jack ass. He reached 5'8" in height, he had shaved his head, and he got a tattoo of a swastika on the top of his head, he also got his nose pierced, and he was now almost 600 pounds.

"Hey Fags." He greeted us. Even though we didn't hang out with him anymore, he still loved to taunt us, especially Kyle.  
"What do you want Fat ass?" I groaned, Kyle didn't say anything, he hadn't spoken a word to Cartman since he kicked his ass over his swastika tattoo.

"I got a job, people pay me money to walk on them, it's a fetish." He said smugly.

"Yea right." I said as Kyle rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm seriously, I get paid like a thousand dollars for each person I walk on." He said.

"Well, you better be saving that money to pay for their medical bills, Tubby." Kyle said with a snort.

"Ay! Don't make fun of my weight you fucking Jew!" Cartman snapped.  
"Don't belittle my people, Fat ass!" Kyle snapped back.

"So you're talking to him again?" I asked Kyle, however, he was too into his argument with Cartman to hear me.

I sighed and gave him a small wave before walking over to where Craig and those guys were huddled up talking. After everyone ate, they usually hung out in the hall until the bell rang, not many people liked going outside except for the Melvins.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. Even though we were rivals in elementary school, we were friends now, even if I didn't like Token that much.

"Hey Stan, do you want a taco?" Clyde asked. Clyde liked to make tacos and sell them at school, just so he could buy MORE tacos, it really didn't make any sense to me.

"Uh, no thanks." I said, remembering a time when Bebe said she found a piece of chewed gum in her taco that she had bought from Clyde.

"Are you sure? I used my special sauce this time." Clyde said.

"Your uh..what?" I asked with my brow raised slightly, I really hoped he didn't mean what I thought he did.

"My special sauce, it's a blend of tomato paste with garlic and mustard." He said proudly. I breathed out a sigh of relief, causing everyone to give me a weird look.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Marsh." Craig said with a snort.

"Shut up, Craig." I said, flipping him off.

"Hey! That's MY thing." He huffed before flipping me off with both hands, if he wasn't wearing shoes, I'd imagine that he was also flipping me off with his toes as well.

"Jesus Christ Craig! He stole your thing! What if he steals your identity next!?" Tweek exclaimed. Even though he was calmer than he used to be, he still had his freak outs.

"Hm, baseball star, football star, the guy that everyone loves, or me, I think I'd rather let Marsh have my identity, as long as I get his." Craig said.  
"Aw come on Craig, you're not THAT bad, at least you try my tacos." Clyde said with a smile.

"I only try them because last time no one bought any of your tacos, you came to my house and cried for four hours." Craig said.

"Jerk." Clyde said, though it was easy to tell that he wasn't really mad.

"So, where's McCormick? I haven't seen him today." Craig said.

"Oh, he was attacked by a squirrel and killed before we got on the bus." I said. Kenny still died a lot, however, he didn't die as much as he did when we were kids. He grew up to be pretty attractive, he no longer wore his hood, and he had grown his hair out to his jaw. He was now 5'6", and he was as thin as a rail.

"Why?" I then asked.

"We were supposed to take pictures for yearbook club." He said.

"Oh, have you taken any pictures yet?" I asked.  
"Yea, wanna see?" He asked holding out is digital camera.

"Sure." I said with a shrug, taking the camera and flipping through the photos.

I saw a picture of Clyde giving Token bunny ears with his fingers, a picture of Kyle doing his work in Science, a picture of the cheerleaders, a picture of Cartman eating, a picture of Kyle eating, a picture of Clyde trying to sell his tacos, a picture of Mr Gas, the History teacher, a picture of Kyle looking thoughtful. As I looked through the whole album, I noticed that over half of them were pictures of Kyle. I found it pretty odd, it was also pretty odd how Craig called everyone in my group by their surnames except for Kyle.

"Why do you have so many pictures of Kyle?" I asked, handing Craig his camera back.

"He photographs well." Craig said with a shrug.

"Anyway, if you see McCormick, will you tell him he needs to get some pictures of his own taken or Mrs Sands will dock his grade?" Craig asked, quickly changing the conversation.

"Yea, sure." I said with a shrug, however, I still felt suspicious.

The bell rang right then, and I could have sworn I saw a look of relief pass over Craig's face.

"See you all later." I said before heading off to my next class. I felt confused, guilty, sad, and curious all at the same time. I had no idea how I would make my relationship with Kyle and Wendy work out without either of them finding out, I guessed that I would have to get more creative.

A thought then hit me, I could get each of them to join an after school club with me! I would make sure we were each in clubs that had meetings on different days. It was perfect! I just hoped it would work.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I found out that I can read some of my reviews through my email :)**

 **To the guest reviewer who said Wendy and Stan's weights were too big, I think they're fine, they're perfectly average for American teenagers. I'm not sure about males, but the average height/weight for an American female is 5'4/165 lbs, Wendy is three inches taller than that.**

 **Plus, 50 kg (110 lbs) would be underweight for Wendy's height.**

 **People come in all different shapes and body sizes :) I am very sorry if that came off as rude, I did not mean it to.**

 **To the guest reviewer who asked about Kyle's height, I guess he's like 4'11-5'1? I picture him being short, because his dad seems to be average height, and his mother is way shorter than all the other adults in South Park, plus he has one of the weaker immune systems, and I imagine that could stunt one's growth? I'm not a doctor though, so don't quote me on that.**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for reviewing :)**

 **Now to chapter three!**

* * *

After school, I quickly ran up to Kyle and dragged him back into the school just as he walked out the door.

"What's the big idea?" He demanded crossly.

"I think we should sign up for an after school club." I said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Well, it'll look good on your college applications, plus it'd get your mother off your back, and we'd get to spend more time together." I said, listing off reasons that I knew would catch Kyle's interest, not to mention that they were true.

"All the good clubs are full though." He said.

"The only clubs that are full are the debate and Science club." I said, there were at least twenty other clubs to choose from. South Park may have been a small town with a small school, but the school was very proud, especially when it came to the after school activities.

"Exactly." He said.

"Well, what about cooking club? Cooking is a form of Science right?" I asked.

"You know I can't cook, I'd probably end up burning cereal if left alone in a kitchen!" He exclaimed.

"Well, then maybe cooking club is just what you need." I said. He shook is head,

"Naw, what else do they have?" He asked.

"Uh, just sporty type clubs like ice hockey, football, ice dancing-"

"Ice dancing? What's ice dancing?" He asked, cutting me off.

"It's like figure skating, but they focus a lot more on your footwork, it's kind of like dancing on ice, like ballroom dancing, and figure skating focuses more on jumps, and spins and all that. Also, jumps aren't really allowed in ice dancing." Bebe explained from behind us.

"Do you ice dance, Bebe?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, but right now my usual partner is out with a sprained ankle, if you want to join the club, it'd be great, however, it'd be best if you had skating experience; like ballet or gymnastics, ice dancing is something you need to learn at a young age." She said.

"I played hockey, do you think I could have a shot at it?" I asked. I knew that Wendy went ice skating a lot, to be able to ice dance with her would be perfect.

"Well, you already know how to ice skate, so that's a plus, however, there's a lot more to it than just that, I would suggest you start taking ballet lessons, to help with your grace, balance, and technique if you really want to be a great ice dancer. I must warn you though, you'll have to start in the novice group with kids half your age, it will be highly embarrassing, however, if this is what you really want to do, it'll be worth it." Bebe said.

"Do you mind if we watch you skate?" I asked.

"Not at all, I'm working on my figure skating, since my partner is out, I like doing both." Bebe said with a smile as she lead us out to her car, where she'd drive us down to the ice rink.

When we got there, Bebe quickly changed her clothes, and laced up her skates, before stepping out onto the ice.

"Whoa." I said with amazement when she spun in the air like one of those fairies that you pull the string on, and they spin quickly in the air.

"What was amazing!" Kyle exclaimed as Bebe skated back over to us.

"Thanks! That was a double Axel, I've been working on a triple Axel though, I haven't got it down yet, but I'm close." Bebe said with a grin.

After a few hours of watching Bebe skate, and declining her offer for us to skate as well (neither of us liked using rented ice skates), we all decided to go home.

"I find it funny how we were looking to find an after school club to join, and we ended up spending the rest of the afternoon watching Bebe figure skate, you know, I never knew she was so talented." Kyle said thoughtfully.

"Yea, betcha wish you hadn't turned her down in the third grade." I teased.

He let out a laugh, and walked through the door where his mother was waiting with her hands on her hips.

"Where were you Kyle? I was worried sick! I almost called the police, do you know what time it is Kyle? It's almost 5:30!" She ranted before looking over at me,

"Oh hello Stanley, how was school?" She asked before turning back to Kyle.

"Go to your room young man, no video games for you tonight, you almost gave your poor mother a heart-attack!" She continued her rant before I could answer her question.

"Mom! We were just watching Bebe figure skate, we were trying to decide which after school club to join, and Stan was curious about ice dancing, and it ended up with us watching Bebe figure skate." Kyle exclaimed.

"Oh Bubbe! That's fantastic! What clubs are you going to be joining?" Kyle's mom asked, her anger apparently forgotten.

"Well, I haven't really decided yet." Kyle said with a shrug.

"Well, what about the Science club? You love Science." She said.

"The Science club is full, and before you ask, the debate club is full as well." Kyle said.

"Well, what about theatre? I know that the theatre club is probably always looking for new members." She said.

"I hate theatre." Kyle said, wrinkling his nose up.

"Well, how about when Wendy and Mark come over tonight to discuss the moving plans, you and her discuss what clubs you want to be in together?" She said.

My heart started pounding in my chest, and my mouth became dry, my plan was starting to unravel right in front of me, I needed to think of something quick!

"Maybe they shouldn't be in an after school club together, I mean, if people spend TOO much time with someone, they begin to detest each other or something." I said, causing both Kyle and his mom to give me a weird look.

"Well, whatever you decide, I'll be happy with, I'm just glad you're getting more involved in school." Kyle's mom said, kissing his forehead before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Dude, why are you so against Wendy and I joining an after school club together?" Kyle asked with his brow raised.

"I'm not, I just don't want you slipping up about us to my ex-girlfriend, you know how persuasive she can get." I said.

"Do you, do you still love her?" Kyle asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Of course, I mean, she was my first true love, I'll always love her." I said.

"I know, but do you love her love her, like, if she was here right now with a bouquet of roses, and she started reciting love poetry to you, would you ride off with her gallantly into the sunset?" Kyle asked.

I couldn't help but to let out a snort,

"That was the gayest thing I have ever heard someone say." I said.

"Answer the question, Stan." Kyle said.

"No, I wouldn't, and besides, does Wendy really seem like the type who would recite love poetry?" I asked.

"I think Wendy's the type who would do whatever it took to get what she wants, she kind of like,the nicer, smarter version of Eric Cartman." Kyle explained.

"She's nothing like Cartman." I said.

"They're both very ambitious and a little bit manipulative." Kyle said. I held back a sigh, I tried to not let my annoyance and anger show, if it had been anyone else, I would have told them off. However, this was Kyle, one of the two people I loved more than anything. If I went off on him, I would lose him, and possibly Wendy.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and discuss which club we're going to join, and maybe we can do a little more than just talk if you know what I mean." I said with a wink, changing the topic.

"Okay." Kyle said with a shrug as he followed me up the stairs. I was glad that his mother was busy frying stuff up in the kitchen, I was glad that we were both quiet in bed where the time called for it, and I was glad that Ike and Kyle's dad were out somewhere. I made a note to make this love-making experience, slow, sweet, and memorable, because I knew that whenever he and Wendy moved in together, we wouldn't have the luxury of doing it like this anymore, in the comfort of his room, without having to worry about Wendy catching us. We couldn't do it in my room, that was for sure, my dad loved to crash in there whenever he and my mom had a fight which was A LOT. Hell, it happened so much, that I now I had twin beds in my room.

I found it a bit unfair, and ridiculous, how Shelly had moved out, and her room was empty, yet my dad found it fit to crash into MY room. When I had asked him about it, he claimed that he could feel Shelly's 'residual bad vibes' in the room, I don't even know what he meant, he's been acting weird ever since some dumb game machine told him he'd be a perfect psychic at a lame Halloween party last year. My dad took a lot of things to heart, and it resulted in him acting like a complete idiot.

I looked down at Kyle, who was happily snuggled up against my chest, and at the screen of my phone where Wendy's face was lighting up the screen, letting me know that she was calling.

I knew that I couldn't keep doing this, dating them both at the same time, I knew that they were really smart, that they would figure it out. I also knew that I couldn't stop this, maybe idiocy ran in the family.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning, Wendy and Kyle are slightly out of character in this chapter.**

 **Also, there might be some triggers in this chapter, so read at your own risk.**

* * *

 _Wendy's POV_

I walked into my grandmother's house, taking in the woodsy scent. She had always been a very carefree woman who loved the outdoors, so it was no surprise that she lived in a cabin style house. A cabin style house that was three stories tall.

"Wow." Kyle said from behind me.

"Nice isn't it?" I asked kindly. Kyle and I didn't get on too well, I tried to be nice to him, but he always acted like I annoyed him or something, so I stopped trying. However, now that we were going to be siblings, I might as well be civil to him right?

"It's amazing." He said with awe.

"Just wait until you see the bedrooms, there are balconies that you can walk out onto and see a really good view." I said with a smile before heading up the stairs. Kyle followed close behind, lugging his suitcase with him.

"This is my room, I always stayed here when I visited Grandma." I said, stepping into the second room down the hall on the right side. I smiled when I saw that everything was still in place, just as I had left it. I was a little shocked though, grandma had passed away quite awhile ago, surely the caretaker would have cleaned the room up by now?

"Wow, I see what you mean." Kyle breathed out from the balcony, I hadn't even noticed that he walked past me.

"Yea, the good thing is, each room has a fantastic view." I said before leading him to his room across the hall. His room wasn't decked out like mine was, instead it just had a twin bed, and a dresser.

"Feel free to personalize it anyway you like." I said with a smile.

"Thanks, Wendy." He said, returning my smile.

At dinner, Kyle's mom, and my dad, made an announcement.

"Mark and I are going to Denver for a few nights, now that you kids are all settled in here, we decided to take some alone time for ourselves." Kyle's mom said.

"Wait, you're leaving us here, alone?" Kyle asked with disbelief, I couldn't blame him, it was totally unlike his mom.

"You two are old enough to stay by yourselves for a few days, and Ike is going to stay with his little friend." She answered.

I squealed internally, with my parents gone, I could invite Stan over, however, I would have to get Kyle out of the house, and I knew just how I would do it.

I was in yearbook with Craig, and I knew all about his huge crush on Kyle, I would call him, and convince him to grow a pair and ask Kyle out on a date, and then, after he left, I'd invite Stan over, it would be perfect.

"Wendy, Wendy Jane Testaburger, are you paying attention?" Dad asked, breaking me out of my plotting.

"Uh, sorry, what?" I asked.

"I told you to make sure you work on your English, Kyle here can help you, he has an A in English." Dad said proudly. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes, Kyle wasn't even his son, and Dad was acting like he was his proud father or something.

"Sure, Dad." I said with a sigh.

"Good girl, now Sheila and I better set off now, be good kids, we love you, call if you need anything." Dad said. Sheila also spewed off a bunch of stuff, but I didn't really pay attention, I rarely did when she talked. After what seemed like forever, they were finally out the door.

"So, what should we do?" Kyle asked.

"Just hang out I guess." I said with a shrug as I looked at my phone, the clock on it said 9:23 PM, it was much too late for Stan or Craig to come over, tomorrow, I would put my plan in motion.

"Do you want to work on your English?" Kyle asked. I couldn't help but to groan, English was the LAST thing I wanted to work on. I then remembered something, the stash of liquor that my grandma had always kept away for special occasions. Normally, I wouldn't think about drinking, especially not behind my dad's back, but this was a special occasion, and I was bored, and slightly annoyed. Besides, one night of drinking couldn't hurt, right?

Kyle was a little bit hard to convince, he was afraid of getting in trouble, however, after I told him that I'd beat up Cartman at school on Monday, he reluctantly agreed.

It honestly didn't take long for him to get drunk, a few drinks in, and he was already stumbling around and slurring his words.

"So, Kyle, what do you think about Craig?" I asked, I was still level-headed, however, I did feel a slight buzz coming on.

"Craig?" He asked, looking at me like I had three heads or something.

"Yes, Craig, do you like him?" I asked.

"Fuck, I don't know, do you like him?" He asked.

"No, I like-" I quickly cut myself off with a huge swig from the bottle of rum. It was a stupid move. I realised, when I started gagging as the alcohol burned my lungs and throat.

"Like who?" Kyle asked, grabbing the bottle from me and taking a swig from it himself, like I did, he started gagging.

Soon, the bottle was nearly empty, from the both of us taking turns drinking from it, no matter how much distress it caused us, neither of our drunken selves knew when to quit.

You know how when you get drunk you end up doing really stupid things? Well, I had always believed that to be a myth for the most part, until tonight.

Everything was going well, I was sitting on the floor with the now empty bottle beside me on one side, and Kyle on the other. Well, it started to go to hell, when Kyle stood up, and then fell back down, right onto my lap. I don't know what overcame me, it may have been a mixture of the alcohol, and my pent-up lust for Stan boiling over the surface, but I started kissing him.

The next thing I knew, we were both naked, and in bed together, I was moaning his name and he was, well, he was passed out. I quickly climbed off of him, coming to my senses. Holy fucking shit! What had I just done? I redressed and pulled the blanket up over Kyle, covering him, as I started to freak out. I couldn't believe it, I had just cheated on my boyfriend with his best friend. I had just raped his best friend. I felt sick, I quickly ran to the bathroom, and emptied the contents of my stomach into the porcelain throne.

How could I have been so stupid? First, I convinced Kyle to drink, and then I had put the moves on, had he even been conscious for any part of it?

"Fuck!" I exclaimed out loud, punching the wall, this was the worst thing I had ever done in my whole life. This was probably the worst thing that I would ever do. After I collected myself, I went back into the room where Kyle was passed out, and I carefully put his clothes back on him, I couldn't let him find out what had happened, it would only hurt him, it would destroy Stan, I couldn't do that to either one of them.

"I am so sorry." I whispered tearfully, before walking out of the room.

* * *

 _Kyle's POV_

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, I tried to recall the events of last night, but the last thing I remembered, was Wendy asking me if I liked Craig.

I stood up slowly, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my head, as I walked to her room.

"Wendy?" I whispered softly as I knocked on her door.

"Go away!" She practically screeched, making my headache worse. Wow, she must have one hell of a hang over. I thought to myself, making a mental note to NEVER drink again, it really wasn't worth it.

"Are you okay?" I asked, I figured that since she's sort of like my sister now, that I have to be nice to her, I mean, it'd be no fun living with someone you didn't like.

"Just go away." She choked out. Was she crying? I felt my "nurturing nature" as everyone called it, kick in, and I pushed open the door.

"Wendy, what's wrong, are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine, just go away." She said, looking everywhere except at me.

"Did I do, or say something to upset you last night?" I asked as my heart started pounding in my chest. Shit! What if I had accidentally slipped up about Stan? What if I had told her.

"No, what do you remember from last night?" She asked.

"Just that we started drinking some of your grandma's liquor, and then you asked me if I like Craig, I don't really remember anything after that, what do you remember?" I asked, raising my brow slightly, wondering why she had asked me that.

To my utter shock, Wendy burst into tears, I did the only thing I could think of to do, I wrapped my arm around her, to console her, only to be pushed way hard.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled.

"Wendy, if it's about Stan, I'm-"

"Stan, what about Stan?" She demanded. Oh, maybe I didn't slip up about Stan, I didn't know what else could have her so upset.

"Well, sometimes alcohol brings people's emotions to the surface, maybe you still have some lingering hurt feelings about your break up that you're releasing." I said carefully, probably spewing a bunch of bullshit, I'm not good at coming up with lies under pressure.

"It's not about Stan, it's not about anyone, I just have a headache, can you please go? I just want to go back to sleep." She choked out.

"Sure, feel better soon." I said. As I walked out the door, I felt this nagging suspicion in the back of my head, that there was something she wasn't telling me.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the ice rink with Bebe, feeling sore, tired, and a little angry. That morning, I had taken a ballet lesson to help with my ice dancing, and needless to say, it was complete hell. I was in a classroom full of kids half my age and size, so I stuck out like a sore thumb. Not to mention, that the teacher was a total nightmare. She was a brash, loud, seventy year old woman. She was like a cross between my grandfather, and Abby Lee Miller.

"No Stan! NO! You don't skate with those." Bebe said pointing at my hockey skates.

"What's wrong with my skates?" I asked.

"Hockey skates and figure skates are completely different, here, I'll let you borrow Brett's, you guys are about the same size." Bebe said before storming off.

Who is Brett? I wondered to myself as Bebe handed me a pair of black skates. The blade had something that reminded me of a small saw on the front.

"What is this?" I asked, pointing at the front of the blade.

"Oh, that's called a toe pick, the toe pick is essential to doing most of the elements in figure skating." Bebe said.

"Well, what about ice dancing?" I asked.

"Um, there's something I need to tell you, the teacher decided to cancel the ice dancing club, it's just figure skating now, she said it was because ice dancing isn't that popular." Bebe said.

"I could still figure skate right? With a partner?" I asked. I wasn't too upset that I couldn't ice dance, I didn't really care that much, I just wanted an excuse to be close to Wendy without it seeming like we were dating, and figure skating could do that for me.

"Yea, sure, we can try." Bebe said with a warm smile, which I returned.  
"However, before you get a partner, you need to learn a few moves." She said.

"First, I want you to show me a basic camel spin." She said. I looked at her with confusion.

"A basic what?" I asked.

"Oh right, I forgot, you're not familiar with this sport, here, I'll show you." She said before gliding across the ice, as she skated, she brought her right leg up behind her to form sort of a right angle, and then she proceeded to spin around in that position.

That seems easy enough. I thought to myself, however, when I tried it, I ended up falling. I blushed deeply, feeling like a dumb ass.

"Here Stan, I'll help you, stand right there." Bebe said, pointing to the centre of the rink. I skated over there, nearly falling again, I wasn't used to wearing these skates.

"Reach your leg up in the starting position." She said. I did as told, I slowly lifted my right leg up behind me, wobbling a bit.  
"Here, steady, steady." Bebe said, placing one of her hands on my waist, and the other on the upper part of my extended leg.

"Your free leg needs to be higher than hip level." She said, pushing my right leg up. I felt my muscles tighten and burn, it was a very painful experience.

"I must say that you are the most un-flexible person that I have ever met." Bebe said.  
"Bebe! Why aren't you teaching him the basics first?" A boy with curly hair, a shade darker than Bebe's, said, as he ran out onto the ice.  
"He told me he already knew how to skate, and you have to be wearing skates if you want to be out on the ice, Brett." Bebe said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"What? Did he learn how to skate on Stark's Pond?" Brett demanded haughtily.

"No, I played hockey." I said.  
Brett let out a load groan of annoyance,  
"Figure skating and hockey skating are COMPLETELY different! Have you lost your mind Bebe? He could have been seriously hurt." Brett said before peering down,

"Hey are those my skates?" He asked.

"They're your old skates, he didn't have any to wear." Bebe said with a sigh before turning to me,

"We can continue next Saturday if you want." She said.

"Yea, sure." I said, even though I wasn't sure if I wanted to. Figure skating was MUCH harder than I initially thought, I could barely even skate in these things, and Bebe had said I was the most un-flexible person she had ever met, not to mention, Brett seemed like a royal jerk.

When I got home, I decided to call Wendy and Kyle to see how things were going with them.

"Hey." I recognised Kyle's voice, answering the phone after about five rings.

"Hey, how's it going having Wendy as a sister?" I asked.  
"I don't know dude, everything was fine last night, we were getting on good, and now today, she's acting all weird, she won't even talk to me, and she keeps avoiding looking at me." He said.

"Did you do something to upset her?" I asked.  
"I don't know, maybe? I mean, I don't remember much from last night, my mom and Wendy's dad went to Denver, so Wendy got her grandma's stash of liquor, and we drank and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, you guys drank?" I asked with disbelief, cutting him off. I couldn't believe that they drank! They were the last two people that I expected this from.

"Yes Stan, we drank, please don't go all parenty on me, I still have a headache." Kyle groaned.

"Don't worry, I won't, hey, maybe I could talk to Wendy and try to figure out what's wrong." I then said.  
"Yea, okay, I love you." Kyle said, I couldn't tell if he sounded upset because of his headache, or because he didn't want me to talk to Wendy.

"I love you too." I said.

"Hello, Stan?" I then heard Wendy's voice, a couple of minutes later.  
"Hey Babe, what happened between you and Kyle?" I asked.  
"What makes you think something happened between Kyle and I?" She asked.

"Well, he said you've been acting weird towards him all day, he thinks he may have done something wrong." I explained.

"Oh, he did nothing wrong, I-I just feel bad about drinking, and him drinking, and disobeying my dad." Wendy said.

"That makes sense I guess, oh, how do you feel about figure skating?" I asked.

"It's okay, why do you ask?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, I was planning on joining the figure skating club, and I'd love for you to be my partner, it'd give us the perfect opportunity to be together without it seeming obvious." I said.

"I don't know if my dad will let me Stan, he wants me to have the least amount of distractions as possible until I get my grade in English up." Wendy said. I let out a small sigh as I felt my heart sink down to the pit of my stomach, I hadn't even thought about that.

"Well, could you at least ask? I mean, it wouldn't hurt to ask." I said.

"I'll try, but I can't promise you anything." Wendy said before the dial tone started playing in my ear. I felt both hurt and confused, why would she hang up on me? Did I do something to upset her? No, that's silly, she probably hung up on accident. I waited a few minutes, but she never called back, so I decided to call her back instead.  
"Hello?" Kyle answered.

"Hey Kyle, where'd Wendy go?" I asked.

"Uh, she brought the phone in here a couple of minutes ago, and then she went back into her room, why?" Kyle asked.

"She hung up without saying bye, and I wasn't sure if our lines got disconnected or something." I said.

"Oh, no, the line is fine, I think Wendy is upset about something that happened last night." He said.  
"Well, do you remember anything from last night?" I asked. I knew that he hadn't told her about us, if he did, she'd be yelling at us both, not ignoring us.

"Not much, I think she was trying to set me up with Craig though." He said with a snort.

"Craig's a creepy asshole." I muttered, feeling jealous. I got jealous easily, I noticed.  
"He might be a bit of an asshole sometimes, but he's not creepy." Kyle said. Not creepy? You didn't see the dozens of pictures he's taken of you, without your knowledge. I thought to myself, however, I didn't say that to Kyle, I knew he'd either lecture me, or kick the shit out of Craig if I did. I didn't want Craig to be hurt, even if he was a creep that was pining for my boyfriend.

"Do you like Craig?" I asked.

"I guess, I mean, he is sort of our friend." Kyle answered.  
"No, do you like like him, like you like me?" I asked.

"No, of course not, you're the only person for me." Kyle said.

"You're the only person for me too." I said as I felt a stab of guilt, that was a lie, he wasn't the only person for me, he and Wendy were the only people for me.  
"STAAAN! STAAAN COME HELP PUT THE GROCERIES AWAY." Dad called.  
"Hey Kyle, I have to go, I love you." I said.

"I love you too, have fun putting groceries away." Kyle said with a snort.

After I heard the sound of the dial tone, I started to help Dad put away the groceries.  
"So, how was figure skating with your little girlfriend?" Dad asked.  
"Bebe's not my girlfriend." I said.

"Oh, that's too bad, she seemed really nice, a lot nicer than that other girl you were dating." Dad said.

"Wendy's really nice, and intelligent, Dad, sure she can be a little bit intense sometimes, but that's what makes her well, her." I said.

"Wow Stan, if you weren't sticking it to girls, I'd swear you were gay." Dad said before walking out of the kitchen, leaving me to put away the rest of the groceries.

I almost let out a snort of amusement, oh if he only knew...

As I loaded up the cabinets, I thought about my situation with Kyle and Wendy, I knew that I couldn't keep doing this, I knew that I had to break it off with one of them, I just didn't know who it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains arguments about a very serious issue.**

 **Also, the characters may be a little out of character, I'm sorry about that.**

 **To the guest reviewer to asked if Kyle is intimidated by Wendy, I think he might be a little bit intimidated. I think they're intimidated by each other.**

 **Thank you everyone for your kind reviews.**

* * *

 _Wendy's POV_

I walked into the school the following Monday after the incident, I knew that no one knew, but I couldn't help but to feel that everyone was watching me, boring holes into me with their stares of hate.

"Is everything okay, Wendy? You're really quiet today." Bebe said. I breathed in, I needed to tell someone, Bebe was my best friend, I trusted her with my life even though she tried to kill me that one time, I had to tell her.

"Bebe, can we talk in private?" I whispered.

"Sure." She said, and we moved away from prying eyes and ears.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"I've been dating Stan in secret for awhile now." I began, not sure exactly how I was going to word this.

"Oh, that's not a bad thing, Stan is really hot and popular, and he's not too bad of a figure skater." Bebe said with a smile.

"Stan's been figure skating?" I asked with surprise, that didn't really seem like his cup of tea. I then remembered him asking me to join the figure skating club last night.  
"Yea, he's not very flexible though." Bebe said.

"Yea, I know, anyway, that's not all I wanted to tell you." I said.

"Wendy, are you pregnant? If you are, I will support you." Bebe said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"What? No! Of Course not! Stan and I always use a condom." I exclaimed.

"Okay, so what is it?" She asked.

"I um, I think I raped Kyle." I said.

"Uh, what did you say?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me, looking at me with anger and disbelief.

"Well, we were drinking, and I just couldn't control myself, I put the moves on him, I don't know what came over me." I said.

"Were you both drunk?" Bebe asked as her expression softened.

"Yea." I said.

"Well then, you didn't rape him, he raped you." She said.  
"No he didn't, he was basically passed out, I was too out of it to notice until after the fact." I said, feeling the guilt rise up again.

"Yes, you were out of it, he's the boy, he's the one who has to take responsiblity. He's at fault, not you." Bebe said firmly.

"How can HE be at fault? He was way more drunk than I was." I said.

"He's the BOY, boys are better at handling their alcohol than girls." She said.

"Yes, that's usually because they're bigger, Kyle's smaller than I am, and he got drunk a lot faster than I did too." I said, I couldn't believe how sexist Bebe was being. Then again, most of society is like that. When it comes to drunken sex, the boys always get the blame even if they're just as drunk, or even more drunk, than the girls.

"Well, did he apologise?" Bebe demanded, ignoring what I said.

"No, he doesn't even remember what happened, and he shouldn't have to apologise, he did nothing wrong." I said.

"Are you going to tell him?" I heard a voice that wasn't Bebe's say.  
I jumped slightly, and my heart started pounding in my chest, I thought we were alone! I fearfully wondered who else had heard?  
"No, I'm not Craig, it'd just hurt him." I said.

"You probably already hurt him just by sleeping with him, I mean, are you trying to go through their whole group of friends? First it was Stan, then it was Cartman, and now it's Kyle? I'm sure Kenny will LOVE this." Craig said bitterly.

"Shut up Craig, just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to be a total asshole to Wendy." Bebe snapped.

"Whatever, she has until Friday to tell him, or I will." Craig said before storming off. I sank down to the ground, and brought my knees up to my chest.

"What am I going to do, Bebe? This will destroy him, it will destroy Stan. He'll hate me, he'll never talk to me again!" I exclaimed tearfully.

"If Stan hates you over this, then he's an idiot, you shouldn't feel bad, you did nothing wrong." She said as she made circular motions on my back with her hand.

"You don't seem to be grasping the concept, Bebe, I am dating Stan, and I raped his best friend!" I snapped.

"No, YOU don't seem to be grasping the concept, it is IMPOSSIBLE for a girl to rape a guy, he raped YOU!" Bebe retorted.

"You know what, Bebe? I can't do this right now." I said through gritted teeth as I stood up and walked off. I was afraid that if I stood there any longer, I would go off on her. It was so weird being her best friend, with how different we are, I couldn't think of a single thing we had in common other than the fact that we were both female.

When I walked into the school, I saw Stan in there, I pretended like I couldn't see him, I couldn't bear to talk to him face to face right now, and I quickly ducked into the Science classroom.

* * *

 _Stan's POV_

What's wrong with Wendy? I wondered to myself whenever she purposely avoided my gaze and went into the Science room. Had I done something to upset her again? If I did, I wouldn't be surprised, I was always doing stuff to upset her, stuff I didn't even know about.

All during Science class, I kept trying to get Wendy's attention, and she kept acting like she didn't notice me.

"Stan, stop messing with Wendy." The teacher said without taking his eyes off of his computer, how he saw me, I might never know.

When lunch rolled around, Wendy still hadn't talked to me, it worried me and made me sad, I didn't want her to break up with me again.

"What the hell happened to you, you dumb Jew?" Cartman asked when Kyle came and sat at the table, even though we weren't really friends with him anymore, we still sat at the same lunch table.

I looked at Kyle, and saw that he had two black eyes, and his nose was swelling slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tempted to hug him, but I held myself back.

"Bebe happened, and I'm fine." Kyle said. Cartman started laughing his ass off,

"You got beat up by a girl?!" He exclaimed as tears started streaming down his pudgy red face.

"Shut up asshole!" Craig snapped angrily.  
"Get off your period Craig, you've been a total dick all day." Cartman said. Surprisingly, I found myself agreeing with him, Craig had been extremely snappy all day.

Craig responded by flipping Cartman off, and angrily walking out of the cafeteria.

"Damn, someone needs to tell Tweek to get Craig some midol." He said.

"What? I can't get Craig midol! People will think I'm doing drugs because I'm not a girl!" Tweek exclaimed as he tugged on his shirt.

"People think you're on drugs anyway, Tweek." I said which caused him to let out a scream of anxiety.

"Where did the dumb Jew go?" Cartman asked, causing me to fret internally slightly, Kyle left? He didn't even tell me bye, in fact he barely even talked to me. Did I do something to piss him off as well?  
"He went to go calm Craig down, I guess." Clyde said, causing me to breathe out a sigh of relief, so maybe Kyle wasn't mad at me, however, that did not quell my fear about Wendy being mad at me. After school, I decided, after school I would confront her about it, no matter how much I feared what she would say.

* * *

 _Kyle's POV_

"Craig! Wait, what's wrong?" I demanded as I followed him out of the school. He suddenly turned around, and without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around me, and brought me close to him. In fact, he was hugging me so close, that I was nearly suffocating.

"Craig, stop." I mumbled against his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said, loosening his grip slightly, but still holding me.

"What's going on?" I asked, feeling super awkward, I wished that he would stop holding me. I almost told him to, until I saw that hurt look in his eyes, something I had never seen before. Usually, Craig isn't very expressive, but right now, he looked so broken, it was heart-wrenching.

"Craig, what happened?" I asked softly.

"Do you remember anything from this last weekend?" He asked.  
"Other than Wendy and I drinking, not really." I said. I began to wonder what was so important about last weekend, first Wendy asked me if I remembered anything, and then Bebe mentiond something about last weekend before she punched me in the face, and now Craig was asking me.

"Why? Is there an embarrassing video of me online or something?" I asked with a snort.

"No, it's not that, don't worry, you'll know by Friday if not sooner." He said.  
"Know what?" I demanded.

He didn't reply, he didn't even flip me off, instead, he released his hold on me, and walked away.

What could be going on? I thought to myself as I walked back into the school. I then wondered if it could also be connected to why Wendy was avoiding me.  
Shit, if Wendy was avoiding me, Bebe had punched me, and even Craig was getting upset over it, then I must have done something REALLY bad, I just wished I knew what that something was so I could make things right.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Updates may be a little slow, I broke my dominant hand, and my writing partner/boyfriend (just kidding, he's not my boyfriend), has writer's block.**

 **Now onto answer the questions of the guest reviewers,**

 **Yes, Bebe is going to be getting consquences, you will see in this chapter :)**

 **I imagine Bebe to be about 5'1-5'3, and she has slight muscle tone, especially in her legs since she is a figure skater in this fic.**

 **The update is cominggggggggggggggg now!**

 **I would like to thank everyone for reviewing :)**

 **Now onto chapter seven!**

* * *

I walked into detention after school, Mr Hollings, the maths teacher, gave me detention for doodling in class. Like, it was my fault that his class was so boring that I had to direct my attention to something more captivating.

I saw Bebe sitting in one of the desks, so I decided to go sit by her, I had a bone to pick with her.

"Bebe?" I said.

"Yea Stan?" She asked, turning her attention to me. I could see that her eyes were rimmed red, it made sense that she'd be upset, I think this may have been her first high school detention.

"Why'd you hit Kyle?" I demanded.

She paled slightly before getting an angry expression on her face,

"I think you should ask Wendy, just so you know, he's the reason she's been acting so weird lately." Bebe said darkly.

"What did he do?" I asked, wondering if maybe he did tell he about us, if so, why wasn't Wendy confronting me about it?

"It's not my place to tell, I'm just going to tell you this, it was VERY bad, and he should be arrested for it." She spat out.

"What? Arrested?" I asked with shock, I couldn't believe Kyle would do anything that would lead him to get arrested, I mean, he totally flipped out about the whole toilet papering incident, no, Bebe was wrong, she had to be.

"Are you sure you got the right information?" I asked.

"I heard it straight from Wendy herself, what, are you calling your girlfriend a liar now?" Bebe demanded.

"No, and she's not my girlfriend." I lied.

"I know she is, she told me." Bebe said.

"Oh, is she mad at me?" I asked, remembering the second question that I wanted to ask Bebe.

"No, she's not, Kyle just did something REALLY bad to her, and now she's on edge." Bebe said.

"Everyone sit forward in your seats and work on your homework, if you don't have any homework, then sit there and quietly read." Mrs Jigglegiggle, the detention teacher, snapped. I turned away from Bebe and pulled out my dreadful Maths homework, making a mental reminder to go talk to Kyle after I got out of here.

After what felt like a hundred years, Mrs Jigglegiggle finally released everyone to go home. I was about to walk out of the school, to go pay a visit to Kyle, when I saw him emerging from the library.

"What are you doing here? School let out an hour ago." I said.

"I was talking to Mr Davins about the Science Fair this year, I think if I paired up with Terrance Mephisto, we'd have a real good shot at winning." He said.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you." I said as I walked into the library, I didn't want to confront him out in the open.

"What about?" He asked with a smile as he followed me.

"Bebe told me you hurt Wendy, and that's why she's been acting so weird." I said, getting straight to the point.

"You know, I think she might be right, I mean Wendy, Bebe, and Craig are all being weird about what apparently happened last weekend." Kyle said, looking down at the ground, not meeting my gaze.

I stared at him in open-mouthed shock, I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe that he would hurt my girlfriend, the love of my life like that. I felt anger rise up in me, anger like I never felt before, I wanted to hurt him.

I gripped his shoulders, and slammed him up against one of the bookshelves,

"What the hell did you do?" I growled.

"I-I don't know, Dude." He said looking at me with shock.

"What did you do?" I repeated, slamming him against the book shelf again.

"I don't know! I don't remember ANYTHING!" He exclaimed.

I saw the hurt and slightly scared look in his eyes, and I quickly came to my senses.

"I'm sorry." I said softly, holding him close against me.

"So am I, I wish I knew what I did, but I can't remember it, it's tearing me apart inside." He muttered.

"Have you asked Wendy?" I asked.

"Yea, she won't tell me, and when I asked Bebe what I did, she started spewing off a rant about how all guys are stupid selfish assholes." He said.

"I think this whole thing is a ruse." Cartman's voice said, causing both Kyle and I to jump with surprise.

"What the hell are you doing in here Fat ass?" Kyle demanded.

"This is a public place Kahl, don't get your panties in a knot." Cartman said.

"What do you mean you think this whole thing is a ruse?" I interjected before Kyle and Cartman could start arguing.

"It's obvious Bebe has the hots for you, and she's trying to get you mad at your faggy boyfriend, Kahl." Cartman said.

"What does Wendy have to do with this?" I demanded, not bothering to lie and say that Kyle wasn't my boyfriend, it didn't matter much with Cartman, when he believed something, he stood his ground on the matter.

"Because, Bebe knows how much the hippie bitch means to you, I mean even though you guys are broken up, you'd still do anything for her, she was your first love and Bebe knows that. She is using that to her advantage to get you to hate Kahl so she can swoop in and steal you." Cartman said.

"I guess that does make sense." I said thoughtfully.

"However, it still doesn't explain why Wendy has been so distant all weekend and today." I said.

"Eh, she's a chick, chicks are always moody about something." Cartman said with a shrug.

"A lot of help you are." I grumbled. However, something he said did seem to hit to home, maybe Bebe did have a crush on me, I mean, she did seem awfully touchy feely whenever she was teaching me how to do a basic camel spin. Then again, she WAS showing me how to properly position myself.

"Well, I better get going now, my mom wants me home before five." Kyle said before touching my hand lightly, and walking out of the library. His gesture did not go unnoticed by Cartman.

"Oh ho, it seems like you two really are boyfriends." He said with amusement.

I responded by rolling my eyes, not bothering to respond to him, as I walked out the library. I was about to walk out of the building, when I am grabbed by Craig.

"What? What are you doing? What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I needed to talk to you." He said in a harsh whisper.

"What about?" I asked.

"Is Kyle okay?" He asked with concern, it shocked me, I had never seen Craig show concern for anyone other than his guinea pig.

"Yea, I think so, why?" I asked.

"It's about last weekend, you'll know soon, Friday at the latest." He said.

"What happened last weekend?" I demanded, wondering why Wendy or Bebe told him and not me, I was Wendy's boyfriend for crying out loud!

"I'm giving Wendy the opportunity to come clean about what happened last weekend." Craig said.

"Can't you give me a hint? The way it sounds, you think Wendy did something wrong, from Bebe's point of view, Kyle did something he should be arrested for." I said, feeling extremely confused and irritated, I just wanted this mystery to be solved!

"You'll know by Friday or sooner." Craig said before walking off.

I let out a groan of annoyance before punching a nearby locker, I was going to find out what happened before Friday, and I knew just who I needed to get to help me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so so so much everyone for all your nice reviews! I'm so happy that this is your favourite fic currently Sir/Madam guest reviewer!**

 **About if Wendy is going to end up pregnant...I seriously considered it, I'm not sure on the matter yet, what do you readers think?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

 _Kyle's POV_

The following morning, I walked into the school building, trying to ignore the glares that everyone was giving me, I wonder what they had heard? I knew Bebe had something to do with it though. Ever since the clubhouse incident in the third grade, she seemed to have a vendetta against me, I guess it's true what they say, there's no wrath like a woman scorned, or something like that.

I ignored them, and walked up to the person I wanted to talk to, Butters.

"Hey Butters." I greeted him.

"Oh hey, Kyle." He said with a smile.

"Can I ask you a favour?" He asked.

"Sure." He said, knocking his knuckles together, even though we're now teenagers, he still does that.  
"What did Bebe tell everyone?" I asked.

"Oh, just that you hurt Wendy." He said.

"Did she say how?" I asked, wondering if maybe I had hit Wendy or something while we were drunk last weekend.

"N-No, she spent the rest of the time talking about how much of a jerk you are." She said.

"Well, I wanted to ask you another favour." I then said, remembering the real reason why I had singled out Butters.

"Yea?" He said.

"Do you remember at my birthday party when you hypnotised a few kids last year?" I asked.

"I sure do, that was a lot of fun watching Clyde dance around like a chicken." He said with a laugh.

"Yea, it was, anyway, I was wondering if you could hypnotise me and help me recover lost memories." I said.

"Oh, I don't know, I heard that's dangerous." Butters said uneasily.

"Please." I said, I really wanted to know what I did to Wendy, that way I could apologise properly.

I saw a look of relief pass across Butters' face when the bell rang,  
"Oh, there's the bell, I better go, if I'm late for class I'll get grounded." He said, running off before answering my question about hypnotising me.

"Dammit." I groaned as I walked into Art History class.

"Attention everyone, today we will be discussing Duncan and Courtney's relationship on Total Drama Island." Mr Garrison said, like he did in elementary school, he never teached anything relevant to our class.

"They were never a good match, Duncan was much better off with Gwen." Heidi said.

"No way, Duncan and Courtney were perfect, she brought out his soft side, and he brought out her wild side." Red said.

"Courtney was an overbearing bitch! He and Gwen are PERFECT!" Heidi exclaimed, soon, both girls were arguing over which girl was better for Duncan.

I let out a sigh and pulled out the book I was reading, I might as well find a fun way to pass the time.

"Kyle! It is not time to read, it is time to discuss Courtney and Duncan's relationship!" Mr Garrison snapped.

I sighed and put my book away,

"I think that we should be learning Art History instead of focusing on the relationship of two teenagers from a TV show." I said.

"Mr Hat said you better participate for real or he's going to smack you bitches up." Mr Garrison said. Yes, Mr Garrison STILL had his dumb puppet. After what felt like a hundred years, Art History was over. On my way to my next class, I bumped into Bebe.

"Watch where you're going." She growled as she brushed her shirt off.

"Bebe, what is it that you think I did?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"I don't THINK you did anything, I KNOW you did, and as soon as I convince Wendy to tell you WON'T get away with it." She said.

"Okay, well, what is it that you KNOW I did?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I promised Wendy I wouldn't tell, but if she doesn't tell the police soon, I will." She said.

"The police!?" I exclaimed, what I did must have been VERY bad, unless what Cartman was saying was true and Bebe had a crush on Stan. However, that didn't explain Wendy's behaviour, and Cartman was never right.

"I need to know so I can apologise." I then said.

"No amount of apology can fix what YOU did." Bebe said before turning on her heel and walking off, leaving me with a million thoughts running through my head.

* * *

 _Stan's POV_

"I need your help." I told Cartman during lunch.

"What's in it for me?" He asked, stuffing his ham sandwich in his mouth all at once, I'm surprised he didn't choke on it.

"What do you want?" I asked with a sigh, of course he'd want something in return.

"I want you to get Lisa Burger to date me." Cartman said.

"Lisa Burger?" I asked with shock, thinking about the overweight girl who probably wasn't on anyone's to date lists. The photoshop fiasco didn't last long, after photoshoping your pictures became uncool, Lisa Burger also became uncool again.  
"Yes, and if you tell anyone that I have a crush on her, I'll kick you square in the nuts." Cartman warned.

"Okay, I'll ask Lisa out for you, and I won't tell anyone." I said.

"Good, now what is it that you want me to do for you?" Cartman asked, shoving another sandwich into his mouth.

"I want you to spy on Wendy and Bebe for me, I really need to know what happened between Kyle and Wendy last weekend." I said.

I soon regretted my choice to ask Cartman for help, when an evil smile passed across his face, and he started rubbing his hands together wickedly.

"Forget Lisa Burger, spying on hippie bitch without you getting all up in my ass is reward enough." He said.

"Just get the information I requested and leave, don't stick around to get any embarrassing blackmail or anything." I said with a sigh.  
"I'm not going to you stupid pussy." Cartman snapped.

"Okay, good." I said, narrowing my eyes at him, I didn't believe him, but I didn't say anything either, I needed this information. I couldn't wait until Friday for Craig to tell me, that was too long, I needed to now now.

After the bell rang, I gave Cartman one last warning before heading towards my next class.

* * *

 _Wendy's POV_

After school was over, I decided to go to Bebe's house, I couldn't stand to be around Kyle for too long, everytime I saw him, I was reminded of what happened between us.

"I think you need to stop telling people that Kyle did something horrible to me, that's not what happened and you know it." I scolded Bebe, making a mental reminder to call my dad to let him know where I was when I reached Bebe's house.

"I'm just telling people the truth, that he hurt you, and he's the reason that you're acting so strange." She said.  
"I'm acting strange because I hurt him, and I feel super guilty about it." I said.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, he should." Bebe said, crossing her arms over her chest. I decided not to argue with her, it would go nowhere.

"What do you want Fat ass?" I asked Cartman, noticing him standing behind a tree.  
"Nothing you dumb bitch! This is public property, I can stand here if I want." He snapped.  
"Really? Because it seems like you were listening in on our conversation." I said, balling my hands up into fists.  
"Why would I want to listen in on a dumb chick conversation?" Cartman scoffed.

"Come on Wendy, let's just go." Bebe said as she glared at Cartman.

"Fine." I grumbled, ignoring Cartman's taunts, as I followed her the rest of the way to her house.

When I reached her room, I pulled out my phone and called my dad.

"Hello?" He answered after three rings.  
"Hi Dad, I'm at Bebe's we're studying for English." I said.

"Okay, be back before dinner, I love you." He said.

"I love you too, I will." I said before hanging up.

"So, I was thinking about having a party next weekend, what do you think?" Bebe asked.  
"I don't even want to think about parties, parties lead to drinking, and you know what happened when I drank last weekend." I groaned, flopping down on her bed.

"Oh my gosh Wendy! I am so sorry, okay, how about we have a small party for just the girls." She said.

"I don't know if my dad will let me go to any parties." I said with a groan.

"Okay, how about a sleepover then? Just me and you." She then said with a smile as she placed her hand on top of mine.

"Bebe do you, do you like me?" I questioned.

Instead of responding with words, she instead responded by kissing me.I froze, not knowing what to do, I mean, what can you do when your best FEMALE friend is kissing you? I was soon broken out of my trance, when I heard Cartman laughing, I quickly pulled away from Bebe, and I looked out her window, where I saw that fat bastard laughing and holding a camcorder.

"This is going ALL over school." He exclaimed, running off, before I even have a chance to say anything, for a large person, he can run a lot faster than I thought.

"My life is over, Stan is really going to hate me now." I sobbed.

"It's okay, if Stan leaves you, I'm here." Bebe said soothingly.

"I don't like you like that Bebe! I like boys!" I exclaimed before running out of her house without another word, my life was going to hell, and I had no idea how I would get out of this jam.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews.**

 **A baboon, that is a fantastic idea! But, Wendy didn't really give up much information when she said that she hurt Kyle, and since no one except Bebe and Craig knows exactly what went down, it would just be speculation of what happened, so Cartman really has nothing to go on.**

 **Do you guys think Wendy should get pregnant? So far I have one person on the yes train, however, I would still like to get more opinions.**

 **The characters are pretty out of character in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

 _Stan's POV_

The next day was Tuesday, only three more days until I find out what the mystery about last weekend was. Wendy was acting really distant, she barely spoke two words to me since last Friday, and I couldn't help but to notice that she kept avoiding my eyes.

Kyle was faring no better, he was acting super paranoid about everything, he was almost like Tweek without the coffee breath.

"Dude, no one is glaring at you." I assured him for the third time that day, he swore he could feel everyone's hateful stares, stares that made him want to sink into the floor and never come back up.

"Hey Jewfag, hey Hippy." Cartman greeted us.

"What do you want Fatass?" I asked with a sigh, however, I was secretly wondering if he had uncovered the truth about what happened last weekend.

"Oh nothing, just to tell you that I have serious dirt on Testabitch AND Bebe." He said with a wicked grin.

"I told you to only find out what happened last weekend, not to get dirt on them." I said with a groan, regretting that I had asked him for help. However, desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Do you want to know or not?" He snapped.

"Did you find out what happened last weekend?" I asked.

"No, I found out something even better, something that might explain why Wendy has been so distant, and I got it all on camera." He said as he pulled out a small camcorder out of his bag.

"It's illegal to take videos of people without their permission Fat ass." Kyle snapped.

"Shut up you dumb Jew, I do whateva I want." Cartman said before handing me the camera.

"Just push the play button, I already re-winded it." He said.

"Okay." I said, pushing the play button.

"Bebe, do you like me?" Wendy questioned. What I saw next made me drop the camcorder, causing it to shatter on impact, Bebe and Wendy were kissing! I was too involved in my thoughts about Wendy cheating on me to pay any mind to Cartman yelling at me for breaking his camera.

"Stan, why are you so upset? You guys broke up." Kyle asked, placing his hand on my arm, his touch broke me out of my trance, and I came to my senses.

"W-We did." I stammered out, not believing that I had almost got caught by my other lover, my LOYAL lover. Unless, he wasn't loyal at all, I mean with Craig and all...

No, that's crazy, he's way too nice of a person to cheat on me behind my back, unlike Wendy.

"I'll be right back." I said before walking out of the cafeteria, determined to find my soon to be ex-secret girlfriend.

I soon spotted her back the drinking fountain talking to Bebe.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. Maybe it was a little hypocritical for me to be mad, since I was also with Kyle, but jealousy does stuff to people. I then wondered if her being forbidden to date was just a ruse so she could be with Bebe as well.

"Now's not really a good time Stan." She said.

"Why? Too busy hanging out with your _girlfriend?"_ I spat out.

Wendy's eyes widened with shock, and she looked from me to Bebe, and back to me again.

"Um, Bebe isn't my girlfriend, if Fat ass told you something, it was a lie, you know how he is." She said.

"He showed me the video, and I know you can edit video, but that didn't look edited to me." I said.

"It was a misunderstanding, Bebe kissed me, I didn't kiss her back." Wendy protested.

"That's a lie Wendy!" Bebe exclaimed before stomping off.

"Bebe wait!" Wendy called after her.

"I guess I have my answer, oh and you should know that I was seeing Kyle behind your back the whole time!" I snapped angrily, too overcome with emotion to think clearly, had I just told her about Kyle and I? I hoped my actions wouldn't hurt him in any way.

Bebe must have heard what I said, because she stopped short and came back over here.

"YOU'RE DATING KYLE? FIRST HE RAPES WENDY AND THEN HE STOLE HER BOYFRIEND?" Bebe exclaimed.

"What? He raped Wendy? He wouldn't do that." I said with disbelief and anger, how could she accuse Kyle of something like that?

"Alcohol makes people do crazy things." Bebe said.

"Is it true? Did Kyle rape you?" I asked softly, I couldn't be mad at her if that had happened, she needed people to lean on.

She looked down, and then up at me,

"Yes, yes he did." She said firmly.

* * *

 _Wendy's POV_

I don't know why I had told Stan that Kyle was the one who raped me, I guess I was afraid that he'd hate me if I told him what really happened, I mean, he was already angry at me, I didn't want to send him over the edge.

As soon as I said yes, he stormed off to go find Kyle, I wanted to stop him, but I seemed unable to move, not to mention that Bebe was watching me like a hawk.

"You did the right thing Wendy, he needs to pay for what he did." Bebe said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"But he did nothing wrong, it was me that did wrong, and now Stan hates him because of me." I sobbed.

"Forget them both, Stan is a cheater and Kyle is a rapist, who knew that such nice guys would turn out to be such horrible people." Bebe said.

"They're not horrible people!" I snapped, even though I felt sad, and betrayed about Stan cheating on me, that didn't make him a horrible person.

"FIGHT BETWEEN THE JEW AND THE HIPPY!" Cartman suddenly yelled down the hall.

"I hope Stan kicks his ass." Bebe exclaimed as she walked into the cafeteria, I decided to go follow her.

In the centre of the cafeteria, stood Stan and Kyle, they both looked extremely angry.

"What the hell are you talking about Stan!?" Kyle yelled.

"You know what exactly I'm talking about! How could you go and rape Wendy? I trusted you with my life! And you had to go and RAPE my innocent girlfriend!" Stan yelled as he shoved Kyle to the ground. Everyone in the cafeteria let out a gasp.

"Kick his ass Stan!" A kid yelled.

"Y-Your girlfriend?" Kyle stammered out.

Instead of answering, Stan delivered a blow to his stomach.

Soon, both boys were rolling around on the ground, throwing punches and trading insults.

The teachers, like always, were as useless as ever, the fight was only broken up when Craig stormed in and pulled Stan off of Kyle.

"What the hell were you doing?" He growled.

"Kyle raped Wendy." He panted.

"That is NOT what happened, and Bebe and Wendy both know it." Craig said, glaring hard at both Bebe and myself.

"Okay then, what really happened? Because all of this is getting way out of hand." Stan said.

"Wendy and Kyle got drunk, they had sex, however, according to Wendy, Kyle was passed out during it, and she was too drunk to notice until after the fact, which means, he didn't rape her, if it could be considered rape, which I don't think it was since they were both heavily intoxicated, the blame would fall more on her shoulders than his." Craig said.

"HE'S LYING! HE'S JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE HE HAS A BONER FOR KYLE!" Bebe yelled.

"I could say the same thing for you and Wendy, Cartman showed us the video of you guys kissing." Craig said.

"Since when do you care about anything Cartman shows you?" Stan asked.

"When it comes to proving the person I love innocent, I'll use something that ANYONE showed me if it helps with his case." Craig said firmly.

* * *

 _Kyle's POV:_

I stood there in shock, did Craig just say that he loved me? That wasn't the only thing I was shocked about though, apparently Stan was dating Wendy the whole time, and I had maybe even raped Wendy. One thing was for certain, we did sleep together that night, it seemed by the way both sides were arguing.

If people didn't hate me before, they surely hated me now, well, except for a select few people like Craig, Clyde, Jimmy, and Butters.

"Kyle, can you come to my office?" The principal asked.  
"Sure." I said, knowing that this couldn't be good, especially not after what happened.

When we reached his office, he took a seat behind his desk, and I took a seat on the other side, like normal.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we can let you come here anymore, I am expelling you." He said.

"Expelling me? Why? People get into fights here all the time!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not expelling you for fighting, I heard what happened, I'm sorry but we can't have a sexual offender at our school, you must leave now or I will call the police to escort you from the premises." The principal said.

"You can't do this! This isn't fair!" I exclaimed as he walked me out of the office. However, maybe it was fair.

Everyone stared as I was basically dragged out of the school, a lot of them had looks of happiness and triumph on their faces, some looked sad and full of pity, however Craig, he looked angry, it was shocking to see how much emotion he was actually capable of holding.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! HE IS INNOCENT, DID YOU NOT HEAR THE ARGUMENT? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO TAKE THE SIDE OF TWO BIMBOS AND EXPELL HIM WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING THE TRUTH?" Craig yelled, shocking me even more than I thought I could ever be.

"Be quiet Mr Tucker or you'll be joining him, I don't want to deal with this today." The principal groaned.

"No! I won't rest until you hear what REALLY happened." Craig snapped.

"Craig, don't." I said softly, I didn't want him to get in trouble on my behalf. Craig started to speak again, but he then backed down after I gave him a warning look.

I knew what I had to do, I knew how I would figure this whole thing out, and see what really happened, I could have to talk to Wendy without Bebe present, I just hoped what she told me wouldn't be what I heard today.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.**

 **SomeRandomGirl, I know what you mean, I have second-hand experience with the whole issue.**

 **I had this friend, who rejected this girl when she asked him out, and in retaliation, she told everyone that he had raped her. Then, my friend's girlfriend left him, and he got fired from his job, and like turned into a pariah just because of what that girl said. The girl finally fessed up, and my friend got back with his girlfriend, but his reputation was never really 100% like it was. By the way, my friend said I could put this on here, so I'm not just giving out personal information all willy nilly. :)**

 **Guest, I totally forgot about Kenny to be honest XD the last I knew, I think he had gotten attacked by a squirrel and died in the story, he'll probably be back though.**

 **Anyway, enjoy chapter ten!**

* * *

 _Kyle's POV_

When I hopped onto the porch, I could hear the sound of my mother and Mark arguing from inside the house.

"I don't want that boy coming near my Wendy, I'll get a restraining order if I have to." Mark growled. So, they had already heard, I wasn't surprised though, word travels fast in a small town.

"Excuse me? But my Kyle would NEVER do anything to harm someone else." My mother said angrily.

"Then how do you explain what happened? I know Wendy isn't a liar. I don't want that boy to step foot in this house again. I love you Sheila, but I don't want him near my daughter." Mark said.

I didn't hear my mother's reply before I took off running, I thought about running to my dad's house, until I remembered that he was out of town on a business conference.

I then thought about running to Stan's house, until I remembered that he hated me at the moment.

In the end, I decided to go to Kenny's house, I would have opted for Craig's house, but his parents intimidated me a bit, not to mention they and my parents didn't care too much for one another. Craig's parents don't like my parents, because my mother is always talking about how bad of an influence Craig is. Come to think of it, I don't think many people like my mother.

When I reached Kenny's house, I knocked on the door,

"Oh hey, is your dad still getting those fat lawyer checks?" Kenny's dad greeted me, everytime I come over, he always asks me about my dad's 'fat lawyer checks.'

"Yea." I said with a shrug.

"I heard about what happened with that Testaburger girl, I want you to know that I think it's a load of bullshit, no matter what happens, it's the women who always get the law on their side." Mr McCormick slurred. I couldn't help but to smile, I was glad that someone other than Craig was actually on my side.

"Hey dude, what are you doing here?" Kenny asked as he walked up to us.

"I kind of got kicked out of my house, and Stan hates me, so I was wondering if I could crash here for the night." I said.

"You actually want to stay here? You hate it here." Kenny said with surprise.

"Yea, I know, but when you're an alleged rapist, not many people want you around." I grumbled, I couldn't wait to talk to Wendy to get this whole thing cleared up.

"I guess you can stay, I mean, I know you wouldn't do anything like that." Kenny said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile before following him to his room.

I sat down on the mattress, causing it to creak underneath my weight, I then pulled out my phone and dialled Wendy's number.

"Oh my gosh why are you calling? Stay away from her you perverted freak!" Bebe screeched in my ear. I sighed, I knew I should have made my number private when I called.

I hung up and turned to Kenny,

"Can you call Bebe and ask to talk to Wendy, and then hand the phone to me after Wendy is on the phone?" I asked.

"Sure." He said before doing what I asked. About five minutes later, I had Kenny's phone in my hand with Wendy on the other end.

"Wendy?" I asked in a slightly deeper voice than my own, in case Bebe was back on the line.

"Kyle?" Wendy's voice asked with slight confusion.

"I really need to talk to you, what happened between us last weekend?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure you already know what happened last weekend." She said uneasily.

"But is that the truth?" I asked.

"Uh, look, I really shouldn't be talking to you right now, Bebe and my dad both want me to get a restraining order against you." She said.

"Yea, I know, I heard your dad and my mom arguing, what's going on with my mom anyway?" I asked, I felt guilty about running off without a word.

"She's worried sick! She's been calling everyone she knows to see if they have seen you." Wendy replied.

"Tell her I'm at Kenny's, oh and Wendy, please, no matter what the outcome, just do the right thing." I said before hanging up the phone with a lot weighing on my mind and on my heart.

* * *

 _Wendy's POV_

Just do the right thing. Kyle's words echoed through my mind. I knew that I should do the right thing, but how could I do the right thing when everything would go so wrong for me? I was working on going to Dartmouth, I couldn't let this get in the way of my dreams! Not to mention, my dad had agreed to let me start seeing Stan again. Apparently, I needed a strong man like Stan to protect me against Kyle.

"How are you feeling Wendy?" He asked for like the tenth time since I had gotten home. Ever since he found out, he has been super protective of me, and overly nice. He was treating me like a fragile little doll.

"I'm fine." I grumbled, I was getting a bit tired of all the attention.

"So, are you going to invite Stan over?" He then asked.

"I don't know." I said with a sigh, I honestly didn't know if I wanted to date Stan anymore, I mean he was cheating on me with Kyle, and not to mention, he acted like a total ass when he thought Bebe and I had kissed. He seemed to be a little too immature and impulsive for me.

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything." He said before walking out of the room.

As soon as he left the room, Sheila came storming in with three suitcases.

"I am staying at a hotel tonight, just call if you decide to stop lying about my son you conniving little witch." She said with a glare. I gapsed, completely taken aback by surprise, I couldn't believe she had just said that! She seemed just fine with me about ten minutes ago!

Bebe opened her mouth to say something, but I shook my head at her, telling her to be silent, I didn't want her to be on the other end of Sheila's wrath as well.

"I can't believe Kyle had the nerve to actually call you." Bebe sniffed about five minutes after Sheila left.

"Yea, I know, I still feel really bad, he thinks he raped me." I muttered.

"Well, he did, he should have to pay for it." Bebe said.

"No he didn't." I said with a sigh, I was really getting tired of arguing with her about it.

"Come on, let's go to bed, I'll probably be able to think clearly after some sleep." I muttered as I climbed up the stairs.

* * *

 _Stan's POV_

Craig, Ze Mole, Cartman, and I all stood in Cartman's basement.

"So, you guys can figure out what really happened last weekend right?" I asked.

"With proof and everything." Craig replied, he had been determined to get actual proof ever since the rumour about what happened came to light. That was a week ago, and we still hadn't figured out how to retrieve it. Cartman got the idea to spy on Bebe and Wendy again, but they were waiting for him each time. I didn't know why he wanted to help Kyle, and I didn't ask, I knew it was probably so Kyle would suck his balls again or some perverted shit like that.

After Craig, Cartman, and I failed to get any proof, or anymore information about what really happened, Cartman got the idea to call on Ze Mole, the French guy we worked with during the American Canadian War. It didn't take much convincing for him to help us, which was good. So now here we all were, sitting in Cartman's basement, trying to figure out a plan.

"I could dig under Wendy's house, and install hidden cameras while everyone is out, I could also tap their phone." Ze Mole said in his thick French accent.

"That's a good idea, we should also do Bebe's house too." I said, I couldn't believe that I was actually condoning this, but I was desparate, very very desparate.

"What will you do when you find out that Wendy did lie?" Craig asked.

"If Wendy did lie, I don't know what I'd do to be honest, I just know that I'd feel super betrayed." I answered honestly.

"I can imagine that's how Kyle feels right now, you're his super best friend, and you believed some girl over him." Craig muttered shaking his head.

"It's a lot more complicated than that, Craig, Wendy is my first love, and plus something huge like rape was involved, it goes beyond the whole bros before hoes thing." I said with a sigh, I really hated Craig sometimes, he thought he was all that and a bag of crisps.

"Have you talked to Kyle since the incident?" He then asked.

I shook my head,

"I don't think Kyle is talking to anymore except Kenny, they're currently living together, that's all I know." I said. Kenny had told me, that Mark kicked Kyle out, and that Kyle was now crashing at his house, while his mother stayed in a hotel with Ike.

I then turnend to Ze Mole,

"Are you ready to get everything situated?" I asked.

"Yes." He said firmly before hurrying off to go do his task.

I couldn't help but to smile, it's always been said that there's three sides to every story, person one's side, person two's side, and what really happened. I knew it wouldn't be long until I found out the third side of the story.


	11. Chapter 11

_Wendy's POV_

I held the pregnancy test in my hands as I sank down to my knees. No, no this can't be happening. I thought. This was the fourth test that I had taken, and they all had the same results; positive.

"No." I repeated aloud as I stood up. I would go to the health clinic to know for sure.

About two hours later, I stood there crying, as it turns out, the tests were right, I was carrying a baby. Whose baby? I did not know. Kyle and I had drunken sex, I couldn't remember if he released his seed or not, but I do know that we weren't using a condom. Stan and I had sex a lot, using condoms, but they can always break.

"Oh gosh, what am I going to do?" I groaned, putting my head in my hands, I couldn't deal with this! I was class president and cheer captain! I couldn't let a baby get in my way of going to Dartmouth, I had to do something.

I wiped my face and headed over to the pink Porsche where Bebe was waiting for me.

"I'm pregnant." I said flatly as I got into the passenger seat.

"Oh my gosh! Don't worry Wendy, we'll make the father pay child support, you won't have to raise this baby alone." Bebe said with her eyes narrowed.

"I don't think I'm going to raise this baby at all." I said.

"Are you going to give it up for adoption?" Bebe asked.

"No." I said.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T ABORT A BABY, WENDY! THEY ARE LIVING HUMAN BEINGS! YOU WOULDN'T MURDER ME WOULD YOU?" Bebe screeched.

"They're not exactly alive, Scientifically proven, they're just a cluster of cells, besides, it's my body, I thought you as a feminist would support me." I said.

"I'm not exactly a feminist, I just hate guys who hurt my girl." Bebe said defiantly.

"Well, whatever, it's my body, my choice, if I want to get rid of a cluster of cells, then I should be able to." I huffed.

"I know, but imagine the great things she could accomplish, and what if she gets your beautiful hair, and Stan's athletic ability and sensitive side." Bebe said.

"And what if Kyle is the father?" I asked.

"Hm, then I say that maybe you should abort it, I heard that rapist genes run in the family." Bebe said.

I sighed,

"He didn't rape me." I repeated to her for the hundredth time. I knew that I should say that to Stan, to everyone, but it would start a shit storm that no one would want to happen.

"Come on, let's go upstairs to study." I said when we reached my house. Even though my dad had allowed me to date again, he was still all over my ass about getting my grade up in English.

"Okay, and while we're up there, we can talk more about the baby situation." Bebe said as she followed me.

* * *

 _Stan's POV_

"Abortions cost about two hundred dollars." I heard Bebe's voice say through the mic that I was holding. I dropped it with surprise, and put my hand up to my mouth, Bebe was pregnant? She was planning on getting an abortion? I wondered who the father was.

When I picked the mic up, I could hear that they were now talking about the Spring Fling and who they wanted to take.

"Why don't we just go with each other? I mean, we're practically a couple." Bebe said.

"We are not a couple Bebe, I don't like girls." Wendy said with a light sigh.

"Well, have you ever been with a girl before?" Bebe asked.

"No." Wendy said.

"Then how do you know?"

I pushed the mic away, nothing interesting was going on, and I didn't feel like listening to some other person trying to get with my first love, with the person I still loved.

I thought about calling her, to see how she was doing, but then I decided against it, I wanted to wait until this whole mystery was over. Only then would I call either her or Kyle, depending on who was in the right.

"Bebe is pathetic." Ze Mole said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Why? Because she's a lesbo?" Cartman asked.

"Non, because she is clearly trying to pick up on someone who doesn't want her." He said.

"Speaking of Bebe, are you still playing ice faeries with her?" Cartman asked.

I shook my head,

"Nah, I only joined so I could be closer to Wendy, and even though I was really enjoying it, it isn't worth being around Bebe for that long." I said.

"I heard Butters was in the ice dancing club before they closed it, maybe you could ask him." Kyle said as he walked in.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Cartman's mom said you were down here, look Stan, we really need to talk, we haven't really talked since our fight in the cafeteria." He said.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said, hardening my voice, I knew I was being a little harsh, but I couldn't really take any sides, not until I knew for sure.

"Do you honestly think I would rape Wendy? You've known me since we could walk, do you really think I would do something like that?" He demanded.

"No, I don't, but alcohol can make you do crazy things." I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Whatever Stan, when you find out the truth, don't expect me to wait around." He said, and then he walked away, without even a single glance back at me.

* * *

 _Kyle's POV_

I walked back to Kenny's house, where I saw him making out with some girl on the couch, everyday he came home with a new girl, so I stopped trying to learn their names.

"Hey." I said, not expecting an answer back, before I went into his room where I saw none other than Ze Mole rifling through Kenny's drawers.

"Um, what the hell are you doing?" I demanded. He didn't look much different than he did when we were kids, sure he was taller, more muscular, and older looking, but he still had that scrappy look that I'd recognise anywhere.

"Kenny told me he had cigarettes up here, I was just looking for them." He said smoothly.

"They're in here." I said, pulling open the drawer to the nightstand by Kenny's bed.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.

"That matter is confidential." He replied as he took a long drag off of his cigarette.

"So, I saw you down in the basement with Stan, Cartman, and Craig, does everyone know you're back except me? Also, why was Craig hanging out with Stan and Cartman? They hate each other." I said.

"That is also confidential." He answered.

I groaned, what were they hiding from me? Did Craig now hate me? Did they hire Ze Mole to come after me?

He left a few minutes later, without a word.

Shortly, after, Kenny walked into the room,

"Where are my cigarettes?" He demanded as he looked in his nightstand drawer.

"I spent over a week looking for them on the street, bumming them off of people, and now they're gone, you didn't take them did you?" He asked.

"No Dude, you know I don't smoke. Ze Mole was in here, he said that you said he could have some." I said, holding my hands up defensively.

"No I didn't, I didn't even know Ze Mole was in town." Kenny said with confusion, which in turn made me feel confused myself, and slightly afraid.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

 **RandomGirlAgain: In one of the episodes, I think it was the Lisa Burger episode, Wendy said she is the biggest feminist at the school. Most feminists I know of our pro-choice, which is why I decided to make Wendy pro-choice in this fic.**

 **I myself am pro-life, so I am on the same side of the fence as you.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains a character death**

 **Anyway, now onto chapter twelve!**

* * *

 _Stan's POV_

I woke up the following morning with an annoying buzzing sound in my ear, it took me a few minutes to realise that it was my phone going off,

"Hello?" I answered it tiredly.

"Get over here, we have some information." Ze Mole's unmistakable voice said on the other end.

I glanced over at the clock,

"You want me to go over to Cartman's house at five in the morning?" I groaned. I doubted that the fat ass was even awake.

"Yes, you have to see this." Ze Mole said.

"Fine." I relented with a sigh as I pulled myself out of bed. I didn't bother getting dressed, instead I wrapped my robe around my pajamas and headed off.

When I arrived at Cartman's house, I saw that Ze Mole, Cartman, and Craig were all sitting in Cartman's basement. Craig looked zoned out, Cartman was drooling, only Ze Mole seemed alert.

"What is it that you had to wake us up at five in the morning for you British piece of crap?" Cartman grumbled as a line of drool spilled down his chin, causing me to gag, it was disgusting.

"This." Ze Mole said as he loaded up the video. We had it set up where it saves the recordings of what's going on, so we don't miss anything.

The video started out with Wendy and Bebe sitting on the bed, after Ze Mole installed mics, he then decided to install cameras as well, because video proof is more reliable than voice proof.

"I think you should press charges, Kyle should go to jail for what he did." Bebe said before her eyes rolled back, and she started shaking violently.

"Bebe!" Wendy screeched as she knelt down beside her friend who was now seizing on the ground.

I jumped back from the monitor and closed my eyes, I couldn't bear to watch, even though Bebe wasn't exactly my most favourite person at the moment, I didn't want to see her die.

"W-What happened to her?" Craig asked a few moments later.

"If I had to guess, I would say that she was poisoned, by a fast acting poison indeed." Ze Mole said.

"Who would poison her though?" I asked, Bebe was the most popular girl in the school, I couldn't think of anyone who would hurt her.

"Who is the person who would gain the most from getting rid of Bebe? Who is the person who Bebe turned everyone against? Isn't it obvious? Kahl killed Bebe." Cartman said.

I shook my head,

"He wouldn't do that." I muttered, would he?

"What should we do? Should we call the police?" Craig asked.

"No, we don't get involved, we let the police do their job, and we'll do ours." Ze Mole said.

I took one last look at the screen, which now showed Wendy crying over Bebe's body.

"I think we're already involved." I said fearfully.

* * *

 _Wendy's POV_

"We are gathered here today in the loving memory of Bebe Stevens. Bebe was a bright bubbly girl, she had so much life, so much passion, she will be missed by many."

I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe that Bebe was actually gone, one minute she was fine, and the next she was...dead.

Another thing I couldn't believe was that it had been murder, who would want to hurt Bebe? She was the nicest girl I knew. I let my eyes sweep over the faces in the crowd, and my eyes stopped when they landed on Stan. He had a grim expression on his face, I wondered if I should go talk to him. If I did, what would I say?

I shook my head, deciding against it, I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, I didn't want to hear their pity.

After the funeral, I got into the car, and I rode home with my dad in silence. I still hadn't told him about the pregnancy, and I didn't know if I ever would, I mean, all I needed was two hundred dollars and I could forget about the whole thing.

When we reached the house, my heart tightened in my chest, and I felt hot tears spring up into my eyes when I saw Bebe's pink Porsche in the drive way, she had driven here the night she died. She died in my room, I thought with a shudder, deciding against going into the house, I couldn't go in there, not yet. I couldn't bear to face it. I instead decided to go to Stark's Pond, I did a lot of heavy thinking there.

I trudged through the snow, pushing my hands down deeper in my pockets, however, now matter how deep my hands went, I still felt cold, as cold as ice, as cold as _death_.

When I reached Stark's Pond, I felt a jolt go through me when I saw Kyle there sitting on the bench.

He must have spotted me too, because he came walking over towards me.

"Hey Wendy, I'm sorry about Bebe." He said.

I thought about telling him to go away, that I wasn't allowed to be around him, but instead I said,

"I didn't see you at Bebe's funeral."

"Yea, Bebe hated me, I really doubt that she'd want me at her funeral." Kyle said uneasily as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Did you know she was murdered?" I asked.

"Yea, I wonder who could have done something like that." Kyle said. I narrowed my eyes at him, the only person I could think of that would have a motive to kill Bebe was him. No, no wait, Craig, Craig loved Kyle, the person that Bebe was ruining, he killed Bebe for Kyle, it was a crime of passion. I clenched my jaw, I would get him back if it was the last thing I ever did.

* * *

 _Kyle's POV_

I sat in the interrogation room with my parents and a police officer, about two hours after I had seen Wendy at Stark's Pond. Apparently I was the number one suspect for Bebe's murder, honestly, I wasn't surprised a bit.

"What would you say your relationship to the victim was?" The cop asked.  
"We didn't have much of a relationship, we barely talked." I answered with a shrug.

"Well, from what I know, you and Miss Stevens had been in a fued for awhile, would you say that you hated Miss Stevens?" The cop asked.

"I would say I hated her exactly, but I didn't like her." I answered.

"So about the allegations Miss Stevens was spreading about you, those had to make you angry right?" The cop asked.

"Yes, I was angry, but-" I started to say.

"Would you say that in your anger, that you weren't thinking clearly and you murdered Miss Stevens?" The cop said.

"Hold it right there, if you're trying to go all lawyer on my son to get a half-assed confession out of him, you're doing it wrong. Poisoning someone takes a lot of thinking, which poison to use, how to get it in their system, there is no unclear thinking when it comes to poisoning." My dad said.

"I disagree, what if you were fixing someone a drink, and in the spur of the moment, you decide to coat their glass with bug spray? There is no thinking that over." The cop said.

"With all due respect Officer, if that is your reasoning, then you pointing the finger at my son is completely wrong, the Stevens girl wouldn't let him anywhere near her." My mother said.

"There are other ways that he could have poisoned her, they go to the same school right? He could have snuck the poison into her food while she wasn't looking." The cop said.

"Miss Stevens was a very popular girl, I'm sure someone at her lunch table would have seen it if Kyle had poisoned her, now unless you have any actual proof to hold my son, we are going to go now." My dad said, standing up and straightening his tie.

"Very well then, but when I find the proof I need, we'll come down on your son harder than Thor's hammer." The cop said, causing a shiver to run my down my spine.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What I am about to say will probably get me a lot of hate, and make me a target, but frankly, I don't care, this needs to be said.**

 **So, some of you may be aware of the troll, or trolls, who have been on here lately, trolls who have been harassing really good writers.**

 **These trolls are fighting on the boards, or something, I don't know I can't really tell them apart because they're all cowardly guest reviewers. I'm not calling all guest reviewers cowardly, I love the guest reviewers who have been reviewing this fic. All I'm saying is, if you're going to leave a rude or pointless review on someone's fic then don't be a fucking pussy, post from a place where the author can reply back to you in one on one basis, is that too hard for you to grasp? If not, good, then we're on the same page here.**

 **Look, just don't be a douche bag, don't start pointless drama on other people's stories, believe it or not, writing on here is an escape for a lot of authors, and to have their story turned into some disgusting drama-fest is not cool at all, think of the consequences of your actions before you do something. It may seem like you're just talking to an electronic box, but there is a living, breathing, human being on the other side, a human being with feelings.**

 **I guess that concludes my rant.**

 **I hope you all enjoy unlucky chapter - I can't write the number, it gives me the heebie jeebies.**

* * *

 _Stan's POV_

I walked into the school a few hours late, I had a dentist's appointment, so I had missed the first few hours. Upon seeing the crowd of people in the hall-way, it became apparent to me that I had missed a lot more than just a few classes.

"What's going on?" I asked as I pushed my way through the crowd of people. I then let out a gasp when I saw Cartman lying on the ground in the middle of the crowd, he had white foam coming out of his mouth, and he didn't appear to be breathing.

"What the hell? Someone call an ambulance!" I exclaimed, not understanding why they were just standing there, not doing anything.

"Why? I hated Cartman, I'm glad he's gone." Leroy said with a shrug.

"Yea! Cartman was such an asshole." Heidi exclaimed.

I shook my head, I knew Cartman was a huge asshole, but I never would have expected my classmates to act this way, in fact, there was only one person that I could see who looked upset about this; Butters.

"What happened?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know, he just started shaking, and then he fell over and started foaming out the mouth, and then he stopped moving." Butters stammered out before bursting into tears. His description made me think of the video that Ze Mole had shown me, Bebe seemed to have had the same reaction that Cartman did, was Cartman murdered by the same person who had murdered Bebe? Was there a serial killer on the loose? Who would be next?

My thoughts of serial killers were interrupted when Wendy came up to me,

"Stan, can I talk to you for a minute, in private?" She asked.

"Sure." I said with a shrug following her to our usual spot in the supply closet.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Bebe and Cartman are dead, I think they were killed by the same person." She began.

"Yea I-" I began to say, when I remembered that she didn't know that I saw Bebe die.

"What makes you say that?" I asked instead.

"They died in almost the the exact same fashion, and I think I know who did it." She said.

"Kyle?" I asked, I didn't want to believe my best friend would do something like that, but it kind of made sense, Bebe was making his life hell, and Cartman had been making his life hell for years, maybe he just snapped. On top of that, maybe he had somehow found out that Cartman was pointing the finger at him.

"No, not exactly, I was thinking more along the lines of Craig, I mean, he's in love with Kyle isn't he? I was thinking that maybe this was a crime of passion." She said.

"We need to find proof on him and send it to be police, we need to get justice for Bebe." She continued after a few minutes of silence.

"And Cartman." I said, remembering my dead friend out in the hall-way.

"Fine, and Cartman." Wendy said with a sigh.

When we got back out there, I saw that there were three paramedics lifting Cartman up onto a stretcher, after that, the principal came walking over to us.

"School is out for the rest of the week." He said, with no other words, he walked away.

"See you later Stan." Wendy said with a small wave before hurrying out of the school.

I started to follow her when I felt a thin yet heavy arm wrap around my neck and pull me back into the supply closet.

"What the?" I began to say when I felt a leather claded hand clamp over my mouth.

"You're going to do what I tell you, or you're going to meet the same fate as your friends." The person whispered in a voice that sounded a little like Darth Vader, which let me know that they were using a voice changer. I'm not sure what happened next, the last thing I remembered was everything going dark.

* * *

 _Kyle's POV_

"So, are you ever going home?" Kenny asked, I looked at him with a bit of surprise, I thought he liked having me there.

"My dad is still on that business trip, and my mother patched things over with Mark, what am I supposed to do? Go live in a house where I'm not wanted?" I asked.

"Well, you see, I don't think you can stay here much longer, my parents have been complaining about having an extra mouth to feed and-"

"Fine." I exclaimed, jumping off of the couch, cutting him off,

"Tell your parents thank you for your hospitality, and I'll be going now." I said, I didn't understand why I felt so angry, I mean, it's not like they owed me anything, and it was really nice of them to let me stay this long, I guessed that I was just overwhelmed by all the shit that has been going down recently. First, I was accused of rape, and now I'm being accused of murder.

"Kyle, wait." Kenny pleaded, placing his hand on my arm.

"Look dude, I'm not mad, just I'll call you, okay?" I said before grabbing my bag and heading out the door. I wasn't sure where I'd go, there wasn't really anyone else I knew of other than Stan, Kenny, or Craig, and they were all out of the question.

"Hey you!" I jumped slightly and turned to face who had spoken, and I found myself looking into the eyes of Scott Tenorman, he looked bad, real bad, his hair was down to his shoulders, and it looked like it hadn't been brushed in months, his clothes were basically nothing but rags, and his skin was clinging to his bones, like he had no fat or muscle between them, just skin and bones.

"S-Scott?" I asked with confusion.

"What? Surprised to see me?" He asked.

"Well, yea, I hadn't seen you since I was like ten." I said.

"Yea, after my ginger army disbanded, I was stuck living on the streets, it's not so bad, occassionally I'll find a meal in the trash can, or I'll find a box large enough to sleep in." He said as his eyes drifted down to my bag,

"Got in food in there?" He asked.

"No, but I could take you to Shakeys if you want." I said uneasily, not exactly comfortable around this boy, I mean, he was deranged the last time I saw him, I could only imagine that being homeless would leave him even more deranged.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." I replied with a light smile.

We walked in silence to the rest of the way to Shakey's and when I got there, I was surprised to see Wendy and Stan talking, why was she there? She hated this place, and most of all, why was she there with Stan?

"Come on, I just remembered that they found a roach in Shakey's last week," I lied, "Let's go to Whistling Willie's instead."

* * *

 _Wendy's POV_

"So, you're telling me that someone dragged you into the supply closet after I left and threatened you?" I asked Stan in a loud whisper, I couldn't believe what he was telling me, I couldn't believe that he was telling ME of all people.

"Yes, they said that I better do what they said, or I'd meet the same fate as Cartman and Bebe." He whispered back as his eyes darted around the room, probably looking out for any spies.

"Well, has he given you any orders yet?" I asked.

He reached in his bag, and then he suddenly stopped as his eyes grew wide,

"I can't tell you, I don't want to put either of us in danger, I better go now, if you find anything out, let me know." He said before rushing out of the building.  
I narrowed my eyes with confusion, he looked like he was about to tell me, then something seemed to have spooked him. I looked around, to see what it was, but I only saw an eldery couple sitting at the corner, the man was reading the paper, and the woman was picking at her pizza with a fork.

I let out a sigh, and stood up to leave when Craig Tucker came walking over to me,

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep the edge out of my voice, there was no doubt in my mind that Stan had been him earlier, and that's why he looked so spooked.

"What REALLY happened between you and Kyle that night?" He asked lowly.

"Why are you harassing me about that? My best friend just died!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but did you ever think that maybe the two things are connected?" He asked in a harsh whisper. I felt my eyes grow wide, did he just admit to killing Bebe?

"Did you kill Bebe?" I asked, coming right out and saying it, there was no use holding back, and whatever he decided to say, I could read his body signs and figure out if he was being honest or not.

"No, I didn't, however, I think that Kyle did." He said with a sigh. I couldn't help but to let out a gasp of surprise, was he really accusing the guy he loved of murder?  
"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense, Bebe had it out for him, and after I told him that Cartman was pointing the finger at him, he ended up dead too." He said.

"And, why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"To convince you to say what really happened, to make all of this stop!" He exclaimed before his eyes rolled back and he started shaking.

"Oh no, not again." I groaned, recognising the signs, it was how Bebe looked when she died.

Then, just when I thought he was going to fall, he stopped,

"You better tell the truth, or that might be you next." He whispered coldly.

As he walked away, a million thoughts registered through my mind, however, the most vivid was, how did he know how Bebe looked when she died? I knew that he probably did see Cartman die, but Cartman and Bebe made different facial expressions, Bebe's eyes rolled back, and Cartman's eyes grew wide, and his tongue rolled out.

I shook my head and wrapped my coat tighter around myself, suddenly feeling very cold, before walking out of Shakey's with a lot of stuff weighing on my mind, did Craig kill Bebe, and if so, what did he tell Stan to do? Was I next?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

 **Guest 1: I hate cliffhangers too, don't worry though, not too many people will die :)**

 **Guest 2: If you're not part of the group that has been harassing my friend's story, then no, I was not addressing you.**

 **CreeperKiller55: Your review made me laugh out loud!**

 **Kimmiccy: Thank you :) I'm really sorry about the immature imbecile who called you out.**

 **Turd: Why don't you go take a long walk off a short pier? You have no right to talk to Kimmiccy that way, she did NOTHING to you, she was just properly reviewing the fic, which is what should be done in the first place.**

 **I would also like to thank The Next Kevin.K for the idea of using Kevin Stolely.**

 **This chapter is a little short, and not as entertaining, I'm sort of going through a horrible phase called writer's block.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy chapter fourteen :)**

* * *

 _Wendy's POV_

I sighed and plopped down on the couch, my life had been total hell since that night I slept with Kyle, first, I lost my boyfriend, then I found out that I was pregnant, then I lost my best friend, and now a serial killer was on the loose, was anything ever going to go right?  
I then thought about what Craig said, if I confessed, then maybe this would all stop, however, how could I confess? Everyone would hate me, Stan would never talk to me again! I had already lost so much, I didn't want to lose even more.

My mind went to the second problem, I was pregnant, I knew that I couldn't keep it a secret for long, and there was no way I could raise two hundred dollars in time, I wasn't allowed to get a job or anything like that. I knew that there was only one thing I could do, I had to be honest.

That night at the dinner table, I took a deep breath and stood up,

"Excuse me, but I have an announcement to make." I said, trying to keep my voice even, however, on the inside, I was shaking like a leaf.

"What is it, Honey?" Dad asked.

"I-I'm pregnant." I stammered out before closing my eyes, not wanting to see their faces.

I heard someone's chair making a screeching noise as it was pushed back, when I opened my eyes, I saw that it was my dad who had walked away.

A few minutes later, he came back carrying a rifle, and he had a look of pure rage on his face,

"Where is that no good son of yours?" He snapped to Sheila.

"Now Mark, you don't think it was my Kyle do you? Your daughter was dating Stanley." Sheila said.

"Oh yea right! My daughter was a virgin before your son took that away from her!" Dad snapped.

My heart started pounding a million miles an hour, Dad was going to kill Kyle! I couldn't take another death.

"Kyle didn't rape me!" I blurted out, causing both Sheila and my dad to look over at me.

"W-What did you say?" Dad asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Kyle didn't rape me, I-I raped him." I muttered, looking down at my feet.

"That's non-sense, girls can't rape boys, I know you're just trying to protect your boyfriend's best friend, but that doesn't mean you can lie for that monster." Dad said, and before I could say another word, he was out the door with his gun in tow.

* * *

 _Stan's POV_

"I did what you asked, can I please go home now?" I asked with a sigh.

"No, not yet, there is one more thing you have to do." The mystery man said in his Darth Vader voice.

"What is it?" I groaned as I reached in my pocket and clutched the knife I had decided to carry after I had first been targeted by the mystery man, I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Here, take this and put it in Ze Mole's drink, it shouldn't be too hard." He said, walking over to me with a small vial.

"Y-You want me to kill someone?" I stammered out, the last thing he requested me to do was buy some wolfsbane, which wasn't too bad, however, I didn't know what he needed wolfsbane for.

"Do you want to die?" The mystery man thundered, when he advanced on me, I wasted no time plunging the knife into his abdomen, when I took off his mask, I gasped at what I saw, Kevin Stoley's dark eyes were staring back at me, he looked half angry, and half terrified.

"Why?" I demanded, shaking him slightly,

"Why did you kill Bebe and Cartman?"

"I didn't! I was only working for the person who is killing them!" He exclaimed, now looking more terrified than angry.

"What?" I asked with confusion, I couldn't believe this, there was more than one person working with the killer? Who else was working for him or her?  
"How many others are there working for the killer and who is it?" I asked.

"I don't know! All that stuff is very discreet, all I know is that whoever the killer is, they said that I must help them, or something really bad would happen to me and everyone I care about." Kevin said, trembling slightly. As I looked down into his eyes and saw the look of fear that filled them, it became clear to me that Kevin was a victim, the same as I was. It also became clear to me that he was bleeding out, and that he would die if I didn't do something fast.

I laid him gently on the ground, before pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling 911, before wiping my finger prints off of the handle of the knife, and fleeing the scene.

* * *

 _Kyle's POV_

"So the first rule about living on the street is, you can't be nice, if you see a meal, you fight for it, it doesn't matter who you're up against, you fight for it, because it may be the last meal you see for awhile." Scott said.

After I told him about my predicament, he had agreed to take me under his wing, and help me to survive on the streets.

As we walked in silence, I tried to ignore the shouts of people passing by, calling us names from their car windows, I was so focused on trying to drown them out, that I didn't even notice that someone had a gun to my head, until I heard the click.

"What? What the hell is going on?" I demanded, feeling surprised, angry, and terrified all at the same time.

"You got my daughter pregnant!" The unmistakable voice of Wendy's dad yelled.

"No I didn't!" I yelled back, could it be true though? Was Wendy pregnant? Was I the father?

"My daughter wouldn't lie, and the only person she's had sex with was you!" Mr Testaburger growled.

"Actually, that's not true, I slept with Wendy before." Scott said, I looked at him, wondering if that were true, I didn't even think he knew Wendy.

"Is that so?" Mr Testaburger asked, lowering the gun slightly. Scott must have noticed this movement as well, because the next thing I knew, he was tackling him to the ground, he then pulled his shoe-laces out of his shoes, and tied his hands behind his back.

"Scott, no." I gasped out fearfully when he picked up Mr Testaburger's rifle and pointed it to the man's head.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave and never bother us again." He hissed.

"Okay, I will, I promise, just keep him away from my daughter." Mr Testaburger said, talking about me.

Scott nodded and un-tied Wendy's dad, I coudn't help but to smirk a little upon seeing him scamper off with his tail between his legs.

"Thanks for that." I said with a smile, it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me since I was accused of raping Wendy.

"We're a team now, we have to stick together." Scott said with a smile.

"Is what you said true? Did you really sleep with Wendy?" I asked.

"No way, I don't think I ever even talked to that chick, in fact, right now, I think there's only one person I want to sleep with." He said, dropping his voice an octave lower as he walked closer to me.

I could feel my heart start pounding in my chest as he inched closer and closer, and then, just when I thought he was about to kiss me, he pulled away much to my dismay.

"The second rule about being homeless is-" He began to say, however, he didn't have a chance to finish, because I pulled him down to my level, and finished the kiss that he had almost started.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.**

 **RandomGirlAgain: I have a plan for the whole Scott/Kyle thing :)**

 **Also, about the trolls, I don't mind that they're replying on my fic, they're just giving me more reviews, and besides, now that they're all up my ass, they're not really harassing my friend anymore, I see that as a win-win situation :)**

 **Guest: Aw thank you :) I'm glad I could make it unpredictable for you :)**

 **Badass Rusky: If anyone suggested any ideas for this fic to me, then I have incorporated them in someway, just like in the last chapter, another author suggested Kevin Stoley to me as being the killer, and as you can see, I made him involved in the killings, so no, I do not turn a blind eye or say shit about people offering me ideas.**

 **Also, unlike me, I bet you've never even stepped foot in Russia.**

 **To all of you other trolls reviewing, I never mentioned anyone by name, or mentioned which friend it was, it could be anyone on this site, so you coming here and bitching just proves my point don't you think?**

 **Now onto chapter fifteen :)**

 **I'm sorry for this short chapter.**

* * *

 _Kyle's POV:_

I was walking hand in hand with Scott, when I heard a voice that sounded strangely like Butters calling out to me.

"Kyle! Kyle!" He called.

I stopped mid-step and turned my head, sure enough, Butters was standing there, waving a newspaper.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Eric's obituary is in the paper!" He called.

Eric's obituary?

"Cartman's what?" I asked with confusion, maybe I had heard him wrong.

Butters eyes widened, and he dropped his arm that was holding up the newspaper,

"So you don't know?" He asked.

"Know what?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Eric died!" Butters exclaimed.

"What? Did he have a heart attack from eating so much junk food?" I asked, I didn't mean to sound callous, but this had to be one of Cartman's tricks.

"No! He was poisoned like Bebe!" Butters said.

Ah ha, so that's it, Cartman probably knew that the cops were pointing the finger at me, so he made it look like he died, to put even more suspicion on me, because he knows that everyone knows I hate him.

"Are you sure he's really dead?" I asked.

"Yes! The whole school saw it, an ambulance carted him away and everything!" Butters said.

"You know how Cartman can trick people." I said, I have even been tricked by him a few too many times.

"It's true, Cartman is dead." I gasped when I saw who said that, Stan Marsh.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I wanted to apologise, Wendy told me what really happened, I'm sorry I doubted you." He said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to accept your apology just like that, you turned your back on me! You're supposed to be my super best friend, and you believed that I would do something horrible like that! I'm sorry Stan, but I'm not ready to forgive you yet." I snapped as I turned to Scott, only, he wasn't there.

* * *

 _Wendy's POV:_

Yesterday, I had confessed in a mass-text about what happened, and even though the guilt was gone, I still regretted it a little. Everywhere I went, people looked at me like I was something that they'd find on the bottom of their shoes, even the teachers, who adored me before, were now shooting me dirty looks.

"You're such a bitch Wendy, getting poor Kyle expelled like that." Nichole huffed. That surprised me, Nichole was like the nicest girl in school, and even she was calling me a bitch!

"Yea, she didn't have the balls to say that she cheated on her boyfriend, so she just accused the guy of rape." Heidi said.

"Guys, that's not exactly what happened." I tried to say, however, they were too busy gossiping loudly about me, in front of me, to pay any attention to me.

"DON'T SLEEP WITH WENDY TESTABURGER! IF YOU DO YOU'LL BE DECLARED A RAPIST!" Clyde yelled through a megaphone.

"What the hell is this?" I asked Clyde, it seemed like ever since Cartman died, Clyde was trying to be the new Cartman or something.

"I'm just warning the school about you." He said with a shrug.

"Well, maybe before you start spreading vicious rumours, you hear all the facts first!" I snapped.

Clyde then put down his megaphone and pulled his phone out of his pocket,

"I have the facts right here." He said, shaking his phone at me, "Texts don't lie."

He then walked away, leaving me stewing in anger.

Clyde used to be a pretty cool guy, sure he could be a little big-headed, like when he thought he was the cutest guy in the class, but other than that, he was one of the nicer guys, now he was acting like a complete jerk!

The rest of the school went by pretty much the same, I was relieved when the bell finally rang for us to go home.

I decided that I would walk home, I didn't want to ride the bus with all of my schoolmates.

As I started walking in the direction to my house, I was stopped by none other than Craig Tucker.

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded, not bothering to be polite, I had confessed, what did he want now?

"Wendy, I know who the killer is." He whispered.

"I know you think it's Kyle, but it's not." I said, I still thought that Craig was the killer, trying to pin the blame on someone else would be the exact thing that the killer would do.

"No, I don't, if you come to my house, I'll show you." He said.

"No way, if you have proof, take it to the police, I'm not going to get murdered." I snapped before walking away as quickly as I could.

As I was walking, I couldn't help but to think of what Craig said, did he really know who the killer was? If it wasn't him or Kyle, who was it? I'd need to get that proof, I decided, and I knew just who I'd get to help me.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: CreeperKiller55: That's a good guess!**

 **Trolly trolls, I think it is super sweet how you're in love with both me and my friend, I'm aware that trying to choose between the two of us is making you a little grumpy, causing you to lash out.**

 **How about you make an account on here and message me? That way we can talk about your little crush in private?**  
 **I think it's so sweet that you love me so much you're practically stalking me.**

 **I've never had anyone admire me that much before, thanks for the confidence boost :)**

 **Also, I do continue my stories, I just write more than one story at once, it might not be possible for you, that's okay, I'm sure you have many other talents, but it is for me.**

 **Okay, I hope you guys all enjoy chapter sixteen! :)**

* * *

 _Wendy's POV:_

I walked into Harbuck's coffee, where I saw Tweek sitting in the corner, drinking his hourly coffee.  
"Hey." I said sitting down on the other side of him.

"AH! WENDY!" He exclaimed, jumping up, causing his coffee to fly everywhere.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I said gently, trying to calm him.

"Yea right! I know what happened, Clyde told me." He screeched out as he tugged on his un-evenly buttoned shirt.

"Look, I just need your help with something." I hissed.

"Why would I help you?" Tweek asked as his eyes darted around, looking for an escape.

"I'll buy you coffee whenever you want." I said.

"Fine." He finally relented a few minutes later.

"Okay, so, you're friends with Craig right?" I asked.

"Yea, why?" He asked.

"The next time you go to his house, I want you to steal a tape from his camera." I whispered.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T STEAL! I'LL GET ARRESTED AND SENT TO JAIL! THEN I'LL GET RAPED AND GET AIDS AND DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! JESUS CHRIST!" Tweek spazzed out.

I mentally slapped myself, I didn't know what I was thinking, asking Tweek for help.

I was about to tell him nevermind, when something caught my eye, Scott Tenorman was outside talking on a cell phone, he looked troubled. I decided to sneak closer, to try and hear what he was saying.

"Yea, I'm getting him to fall in love with me, the idiot actually believes I like him, you don't know how hard it is to tolerate him." He said with a snort.

I narrowed my eyes, I wondered who he could be talking about, and why he was trying to trick him into loving him, it seemed like a very mean thing to do.

"Look, I'll carry out the plan, don't worry about it." Scott said, rolling his eyes before hanging up.  
He then looked in the window, he must have spotted me, because he then narrowed his eyes at me, and started to walk into the coffee place.

Just stay calm, Wendy. I told myself, my instincts were telling me to run, but I knew that would only cause more problems.

"Hey, you're Wendy Testaburger aren't you?" He asked.

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"I'm Scott Tenorman, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding between your dad and I, but he was trying to kill my boyfriend." Scott said.

I tried not to let my shock show, Scott was dating Kyle, he planned on doing something horrible to him, I had to warn him!

* * *

 _Stan's POV:_

I went to my room, only to find Kenny sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was bored, and Kyle's not talking to me." He said with a shrug.

"So why not go to Car-" I began to say when I remembered that Cartman was dead.

"Who do you think the killer is?" I asked instead, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"I don't know." Kenny said.

"We need to work together, to find out who he is, I mean, I could be next!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe it's Craig." Kenny said.

"Yea, Wendy thought so too." I said, wondering if it really was Craig, I decided to call him and talk to him about it.

After I dialled his number, it rang about ten times, before someone finally answered.

"Hello?" A woman's voice said, she sounded like she had been crying.

"Hello, is Craig there?" I asked.

"Craig was found dead in his room two hours ago." She sobbed, I then heard the sound of a dial tone.

I stood there shocked, everyone in my secret group was dead except Ze Mole and myself, maybe the killer was picking off people from our group, because they know that we saw Bebe die. Maybe, there is a hidden message in the video that we missed. I knew that I would have to contact Ze Mole before the killer got to either one of us.

"What-" Kenny began to say, but I ignored him, running out of my house, time was precious right now, and I didn't have much time to waste.

* * *

 _Kyle's POV:_

"Where did you go yesterday?" I asked Scott as we cuddled on the bench together at Stark's Pond.

"I went to go look for some food." He said.

"You know, Wendy's dad is starting to be a lot more lax, he even apologised to me, I could go back home, and ask them if you can move in with me." I said.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Scott said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, I did threaten the man with a gun, he probably doesn't like me very much." Scott said.

"Oh, well, how about with my dad then?" I suggested.

"That could be okay, when does he get back?" Scott asked.

"Next week I think." I said, only to see Wendy rushing over towards me. What doe she want? I wondered with slight annoyance.

"Kyle! I need to talk to you in private!" She exclaimed, grabbing my arm and practically dragging me away from Scott.

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say to me in front of him." I said, angrily, why would I help her after what she put me through? I know she came clean, but she still made my life miserable, I couldn't forgive her just like that.

"This is important." She hissed narrowing her eyes at me.

"If it's so important, then you can tell me right now." I snapped, feeling my anger rise to the surface.

"Fine, you really want to know? Scott is tricking you! He doesn't really like you, he is just using you for some horrible scheme!" Wendy yelled.

"That's a lie, you know she's lying to you right? She just wants you to be miserable, she's mad that you were dating Stan, and now she's trying to wreck your love life." Scott said.

I looked back and forth between the two of them, not knowing who to believe, I had known Wendy ever since I could remember, and the only time she ever lied, was about the whole, yea, on the other hand, she was very devious when it came to her relationships, I had no doubt in my mind that she would pull something like this.

"Wendy, please leave me alone and butt out of my relationship." I said.

Wendy started to say something, however, she then changed her mind and stormed off, leaving me alone with Scott.

As I looked at him, I thought more on what Wendy had said, I would have to watch him closer from now on, I decided, that way, if Wendy actually was telling the truth, I would be prepared for it.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Guest: Thank you :) I am so happy that you like this story and have kept it bookmarked since the first chapter, and that you still like it.**

 **All of these troll reviews started after I called them out because they kept harassing my friend due to the point where my friend wanted to stop writing. I did not want that to happen.**  
 **I guess they didn't take too kindly to that.**

 **They're not bothering me, their reviews are amusing , again, thank you :)**

 **Rorke: I'm French and Bulgarian, I was born in Bulgaria, and lived most of my life there, but I have also lived in France, my father is Bulgarian, and my mother is French, why do you ask?**

 **Goblin: Thank you, that's very nice of you to say, but I'm sure she's just as nice and as cool as I am, if not more so.**

 **Guest One: I think I've already proved you wrong seeing as how this story is my first story and it's already surpassed fifteen chapters.**

 **Judge Dredd: Thank you! I love mermaids, they're one of my favourite mythical creatures.**

 **GE SP PIP: I'm sorry for killing Craig, but another person who saw the video of Bebe die had to die for Stan to make the connection, Stan couldn't die because he had to make the connection, and I think Ze Mole would be too street smart to be killed so easily.**

 **Now onto chapter seventeen, I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

 _Stan's POV_

I knocked on the door of the house where Ze Mole was staying,

"Come on." I groaned, hoping that he was home. I waited there for a few minutes, and I was about to go home, and try later, when he opened the door and yanked me inside.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Do you still have the video, the one where Bebe dies?" I asked.

"I think so, why?" He asked.

"I think we need to watch the video of Bebe's house leading up to the murder, we may have missed it when we fell asleep, I think the killer knows we saw Bebe die on film, which is why they killed Cartman and Craig, they killed them, and we may be next, because the killer thinks that we saw them kill Bebe." I said, not knowing exactly how to explain it.

Ze Mole must have understood because he nodded and pulled out his laptop.

"The videos are saved in a password protected folder." He said as it booted up.

I had a fear that maybe the killer had deleted the files, but then I pushed that thought out of my head, the laptop was with Ze Mole, I doubted that the killer could sneak past him, I heard that Ze Mole had professional training.

"Here's the video from an hour before she died." Ze Mole said, turning the laptop towards me.

The video started out, with Bebe and Wendy sitting on Bebe's bed, eating a sandwich, I wondered if the sandwich was what killed Bebe.

I had to admit, it was sort of weird seeing Bebe moving and laughing like that on film, knowing that she was cold and in the ground, in real life, I couldn't believe this was less than a month ago.

"There's something!" Ze Mole exclaimed, causing me to jump slightly, he paused the video and pointed to a spot on the corner of the screen, Bebe's window.

I peered closer, to see a humanoid figure standing at the window, only, I couldn't tell who it was.

"I'm going to zoom in and fix the resolution." Ze Mole said, before doing just that.

When he pushed play, I was surprised to see what I could see the person in the window clearly putting an empty vial back in their pocket, what surprised me even more was who that person was.

Kyle Broflovski, my super best friend since before I could remember was the killer.

* * *

 _Kyle's POV:_

I was walking with Scott towards my old house, I called my dad earlier, he had said we could stay there until he got back, when I suddenly heard a gunshot, and Scott fell to the ground.

I gasped out, and turned around, to find Craig standing there, holding a gun in his hand, without much expression on his face.

"C-Craig?" I said with shock, I had thought he was dead.

"He was going to hurt you! I overheard him talking on the phone, he isn't homeless at all, that was all a ruse for him to get revenge on you, he is taking orders from the person who killed Bebe!" He exclaimed, showing more emotion than I have ever seen him use before.

"What are you talking about? How are you here? I thought you were dead." I gasped out.

"I faked my death, I knew the killers were killing off people who saw the video of Bebe die, so I knew there was only one thing left to do, I had to die, that way I could warn you about Scott." He said.

I stood there, frozen in shock, so Wendy wasn't lying, Scott really was going to betray me, but why?

I didn't have a chance to reply before I saw Stan and Ze Mole running towards me, what did they want?  
"Kyle, why? Why?" Stan demanded when he reached me.

"Why what?" I asked, as Craig stood in between Stan and I.

"C-Craig?" Stan asked with his eyes wide, I imagined that's how I looked when I saw Craig for myself just minutes earlier.

"Long story short, I'm not dead, I faked my own death because I knew the killer was after me next." Craig said with a sigh.

"Well, then, you better move, because the killer is standing right behind you." Stan said.

I let out a gasp,

"Did you just accuse me of being the killer?" I demanded.

"Yes! We have video proof, I know you killed Bebe and Cartman!" He said.

So, the gig was up, I thought about lying, about saying that the video was something it wasn't, but what was the point? They would hand the video over to the police, and then the police would have enough evidence to arrested me like that always wanted to.

"Fine, I admit it, I killed Bebe. But that bitch got me expelled from school! She turned my super best friend against me! She ruined any chance I ever had of getting into a decent college, she made my life a living hell!" I yelled angrily.

"Okay, so that's your motive for killing Bebe, why did you kill Cartman? I know he made your life a living hell, but I thought you'd be used to it." Stan demanded.

"I didn't kill Cartman." I said, I was telling the truth, I really didn't kill Cartman.

"Why did you threaten Kevin Stoley if he didn't help you?" Stan then asked, I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me about not killing Cartman.

"I never acquired help from anyone, I killed Bebe, that's all, end of." I said.

"Then how do you explain Cartman dying the same way that Bebe did?" Stan asked.

"A copycat killer, perhaps someone always wanted Cartman dead, and after they learned that Bebe died, they killed him in the same manner, so that the first killer would be the prime suspect, and no one would ever suspect them. Only the four of us here, and Wendy knew how Bebe died, which means that it has to be one of us." Ze Mole said.

"It wasn't me." I said, holding my hands up in a defensive posture.

"It wasn't me either, why would I need to fake my own death to get away from the killer if I was the killer?" Craig said.

"Maybe you faked your death to take the suspicion off of yourself." Stan said.

"Oh yea? What about you? I bet you got tired of Cartman ripping on Wendy all the time." Craig retorted.

"What about him? He's the one with the means to do all of this." Stan said, jerking his head over in Ze Mole's direction.

"Yes, but he has no motive, all of us have a motive, except him, and if it wasn't any of us, then that only leaves one person, Wendy." Craig said, causing everyone, even Ze Mole surprisingly, to let out a gasp of shock.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed**

 **Truck, I think it's great that you're now our friend, I love making new friends :)**  
 **Tango, sorry for not commenting about your song, I felt unworthy of talking to you, because I could never write something so majestic.**

 **The Compeer, thank you! I don't think I ever trolled anyone before, I feel guilty about being mean to people.**

 **Dude, nope, no one is innocent in this fic haha.**

 **Bananas are Cool, what do you mean how do I kill off people so easily?**

 **Everyone, I will probably not update for awhile, I am having severe writer's block, and plus I have stuff going on.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Now onto chapter eighteen!**

* * *

 _Wendy's POV_

I was sitting in my bed, when Stan suddenly stormed in with Ze Mole at his heels.

"Why'd you do it Wendy?" Stan asked.

"Do what?" I asked, a little annoyed that they burst in like that, and now they were accusing me of something?

"Why did you kill Cartman?" He demanded.

"I didn't kill Cartman! What are you talking about? The person who killed Bebe killed Cartman, and you know I'd never kill my best friend!" I exclaimed.

"Cartman wasn't killed by the person who killed Bebe, and the only person who-"

"Wait, you know who killed Bebe?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Yes." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, just tell me why you killed Cartman." Stan said.

"I didn't kill Cartman! Why don't you go harass Kyle about this? He's the one who had the biggest beef with him!" I exclaimed. I wondered who had killed Bebe, Stan knew, but he wouldn't tell me for some reason, and Ze Mole was just standing there like a statue.

"Do you swear you didn't kill Cartman?" Stan asked.

"Yes! Sure he's a racist, sexist asshole, but he's not worth the jail time!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, I believe you, I think we should all band together to figure out who killed Cartman." Stan said.

"I have a suspect in mind." I said, thinking about how right after Cartman died, Clyde took his place.

"Who?" Stan asked.

"Clyde." I said, voicing my suspect.

"That's insane, Clyde wouldn't hurt a fly!" Stan exclaimed with disbelief.

"It may seem that way, but he appears to have gained the most out of having Cartman out of the way." I said.

"Wait, just a minute ago, you were saying that Kyle killed Cartman, but then you quickly pushed the blame onto Clyde, you know, it's quite common of the guilty to push the blame on other people." Ze Mole said, speaking for the first time since they got there.

"She didn't kill him, Dude." Stan said. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Well, whoever killed him has to at least have half a brain, which I don't think Clyde has." Ze Mole said.

I didn't know how to respond to that, he did have a point, we sat in silence for a few minutes until Stan said,

"How do we know Cartman was murdered?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering why he would ask such a stupid question.  
"Well, how do we know Cartman didn't choke on one of the food items he keeps shoving into his gullet?" Stan said.

"Because, his death was ruled a murder, or were you asleep when that happened?" I asked.

"I just can't think of a single suspect, I mean, I know everyone hated Cartman, but yea, no one seems to make sense." He said, shaking his head.

"Kyle makes-" I began to say, when something dawned on me, Stan had said that the person who killed Bebe did not kill Cartman, he also wouldn't tell me who killed Bebe, which only left one logical explanation, Kyle killed Bebe.

I was going to get him back if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

 _Kyle's POV_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Craig as we boarded the plane.

"It's better than going to jail, which we know will happen if we turn ourselves in." Craig said.

"Well, we're going to go to jail if we get caught anyway, possibly even longer than we would if we turned ourselves in." I said.  
"We won't get caught, trust me, I have everything covered, I know Stan won't turn you in, and Ze Mole wouldn't even go to the police if his worst enemy had killed someone." Craig said.

I relaxed slightly, however, part of me felt a little guilty, Bebe's family wouldn't get justice for who killed her, and Scott, well, I didn't know how long it would take Scott's body to be found.

Maybe the person who hired him to trick me would take care of it, I hoped so.

"Do you have any idea who killed Cartman?" I asked, Stan texted me a few hours ago saying that Wendy didn't kill Cartman. He also told me to get out of South Park quickly, because Wendy knew I killed Bebe, and he wasn't sure if she would keep it to herself.  
"No, I think it's best if we stay out of this, and start fresh in a new place." Craig said.

"I can't just start fresh! I killed someone Craig!" I exclaimed. The guilt of it all hitting me now, I couldn't believe that I had actually taken someone else's life, and for what? My reputation? I didn't deserve to start over, Bebe would never be able to start over, why should I?

"You know what, you can go start a fresh start, but I'm turning myself in." I said, standing up, glad that the plane hadn't taken off yet.

Craig let out a sigh and stood up behind me,

"You know, I think you're making a huge mistake, but I'm going to be there with you always through everything." Craig said.

That was really sweet, Craig still liked me even though he knew I murdered someone in cold blood, he put his life on the line to protect me, maybe I was wrong in not ever giving him a chance.

"You really do like me, don't you?" I asked softly, gazing up into his eyes.

"I really do LOVE you." He said, leaning forward, getting ready to kiss me.  
However, he didn't get the chance, because not even a second later, we were both being tackled to the ground by a group of cops.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed :)**  
 **This will be the last chapter on the murder mystery portion of the fic, the next part will focus on Wendy and her pregnancy, and a secret storyline which will be revealed at the end of the chapter.**

 **Bananas are Cool: Sorry for the cliff hanger!**

 **Anyway, thank you all again for reviewing, I hope you are pleased with who I chose to be the killer and why.**

 **Now onto chapter nineteen!**

* * *

 _Stan's POV_

I was still at Wendy's house, we were trying to watch a movie, however, neither of us seemed to be able to concentrate, when Kenny rushed in.

"Kyle and Craig have been arrested!" He exclaimed. His brother Kevin surprisingly became a cop, after he surprisingly graduated, so I didn't ask him how he knew that.

I turned and looked at Wendy,

"I thought you said you wouldn't tell anyone." I said.

"I didn't tell anyone, I'm just as shocked as you are." She said. I could tell by her face, that she really was shocked. However, maybe she was just shocked about being caught.

"How do I know that for sure? I mean, you were in the bathroom for awhile about an hour ago." I said.

"I was in the bathroom, because I was throwing up." She began.

"What? Are you okay?" I asked, I hoped she wasn't somehow poisoned by the second killer too!

"I'm fine, don't worry, I'm not going to die, it's perfectly natural." She said with a sad smile.

Why did she look so sad? What was she talking about? I wondered.

An idea then flashed in my head, maybe she was falling back in love with me, and maybe she was throwing up because she was nervous around me, just like I used to do when we were kids!

"Wendy, you don't have to be nervous around me, we've been friends since we were kids." I said, lightly placing my hand on top of hers.

"I'm not nervous around you, I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

I stood there shocked, I could imagine that my jaw was nearly touching the ground. Did she just say what I thought she did?

I then remembered back to what her and Bebe said on the video, so it was Wendy who was pregnant, and not Bebe.

"How? What? Who's the father?" I asked after my shock lessened slightly.

"The father is either you or Kyle, if Kyle is the father, I wouldn't want my kid to grow up knowing that their father is a criminal, that's why I didn't turn him in." She said as she got up and started pacing around the room.

"Yea, I thought about turning him in, I mean he killed my best friend, however, some of that was my fault too, I shouldn't have lied, then none of this would have ever happened." She said.

"It's okay Wendy." I said, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to me,

"You couldn't have predicted the outcome, hell, I'm his super best friend, and even I never would have guessed he would have resorted to this." I said.

"I can't believe Kyle killed someone, I mean KYLE, he was the most moral person out of the four of us." Kenny said, causing me to jump slightly, I had forgotten he was there.

"He was also super prideful, and Bebe kind of killed his pride." Wendy said.

"Yea but Cartman killed his pride a lot, and he never killed him." I said.

"Speaking of who could have killed Cartman, I wonder who it could be." Wendy said, sitting down.

"I think he has to be rich, or at least very persuasive, he did hire two people to do some of his dirty work for him." Wendy said.

"I'm glad Kevin is okay, I know he threatened me, but it was only because he had to." I said, still regretting that I had stabbed him.

"Well, whoever killed Cartman, I hope that they get the rightful punishment." I then said, little did I know, that the perpertrator of the crime, was already on their way to the jailhouse.

* * *

 _Kyle's POV_

"Do you think they'll let us share a cell when we get to the big house?" I asked Craig from my bunk. We were currently in a holding cell, until our trial.

"Probably not, they'll probably think we'll conspire together to get out or something." Craig said.

"I still can't believe you threw your life away for me." I said.

"Well, I love you, I'd do anything for you." He said with a small smile.

I was just about to kiss him, when the cell opened, and the guard pushed, to my shock, Ze Mole, through the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm the second killer." He said with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"What? How did you get caught?" I wondered, he was a master at evading the law.

"You might want to sit down, this is going to be a long story." He said.

I did as instructed, and I sat down, Craig sat down beside me, and then we both waited silently for Ze Mole to start talking.

"You see Kyle, I have been in love with you since the Canadian War." He began.

"Wait? YOU were in love with me?" I asked with shock.

"Yes, I was, there wasn't a day that didn't go by that you weren't in my mind, when we moved to South Park, I was really happy to learn that you were still here, however, you were with Stan, and that made me upset, very upset.

I knew about his affair with Wendy, however, I couldn't just come right out and tell you, I mean, you probably wouldn't have believed me. So I got her dad and your mother together."

"How did you get them together and why?" I asked.

"The how isn't important, the why is because I was hoping that you and Wendy would become close, and one of you would spill your secret relationship about Stan, however, I never would have predicted what would happen when you two got drunk.

I also, never would have expected you to kill Bebe either, I know this may sound a little strange, but it only made me love you more." He said, causing me to shiver slightly from fear.

"You knew the whole time that I killed Bebe?" I asked.

"Yes, I will get to that soon." He said.  
"By all means, carry on." Craig said, I could detect a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"When I learned that Stan was going to make up with you, that scared me, I couldn't let him do that, I couldn't let him take you back, so I baked a cake for him, a poisoned cake." He said.

"You tried to kill STAN!" I exclaimed, clenching my fists in anger, who did he think he was?

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, now, do you want to know the rest of the story or not?" He asked.  
"Yes." I said through gritted teeth, still seething  
"Anyway, I gave the poisoned cake to Stan, I should have accounted on Cartman stealing it from him, but I did not. However, that turned out to be a blessing in disguise, you see, Cartman suspected you, and now he was dead.

I then got another idea for Stan, I could frame him for the murders, so I went to one of the unpopular kids who wouldn't break that easily, Kevin Stoley, it didn't take me long to convince him to help me, just a Darth Vader costume, and the threat of killing him and his family." He said with a small laugh.

"And Scott?" I asked with my voice trembling slightly, I was in a small room with a deranged psychopath.

"I wanted Scott to break your heart, that way I could be there to comfort you." He said.

"What about me? You must have known how I felt about Kyle, right?" Craig said.

"Yes, that is why I instructed Scott to talk loudly when he was on the phone in front of you." Ze Mole told him.

"How did you know I was listening in? How do you know all of this?" Craig demanded.

"Wendy and Bebe weren't the only people I bugged, anyway, I knew you would do anything to protect Kyle, even if that meant to kill Scott, I was going to have you and Stan sent to jail, and then Kyle and I could be together."

"Why did you help Stan to figure out who the killer was, if you wanted to frame him?" I asked.

"Because, he was going to figure it out anyway, with my help or not, he's not as stupid as he looks." He answered.

"Anyway, after I learned that you and Craig were going to run off together, I phoned the cops, and then, I turned myself in, now we can be together, forever, in the same vicinity." He then said with a wicked smile.

"You're crazy! I will NEVER be with you!" I exclaimed, jumping up and backing up against the wall.

"If you won't love me, then I have no choice." He said, pulling out a small blade out of his pocket. I was too scared to ponder on how he had gotten it past security.

"You're not going to touch him." Craig growled, standing in between me and Ze Mole.

I expected Ze Mole to stab Craig, right then and there, but he didn't, he just pressed on an area between his neck and shoulder, causing him to sink to his knees, unconscious.  
"Please, don't." I said, as my eyes darted around, looking for a place to escape.

"Then love me." He begged as his eyes shone with tears.  
"I could never love you." I said softly, my fear disappearing slightly, maybe he did have some humanity left in him, maybe I could talk him out of this.  
"Then I have no choice." He said, every ounce of humanity now gone.

"Christophe." I said, half pleadingly, and half with defeat, I then closed my eyes, and accepted my fate.

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

After Christophe stabbed Kyle, he then took the blade, and sliced his throat with it.

About ten minutes after Christophe took his own life, Craig finally came to.  
"Kyle?" He whispered, crawling over to his beloved.

"Oh no, please no." He begged when he saw that the front of his shirt was drenched with blood.

"Someone help!" He screamed as he cradled Kyle in his arms, he hoped that he wasn't too late, however, he feared that he was, because he could not feel a pulse.

"What happened here?" A guard asked, racing into the cell after what seemed like an eternity.

Craig quickly recounted the events of what happened, about how Christophe had threatened Kyle, and how he had knocked him out.

"So you're telling me that this was a murder suicide?" The guard asked.

Craig's breath hitched in his throat, and he felt his heart sink down to his chest,

Did the guard say murder? Did that mean it was too late for Kyle?

"K-Kyle, can you help him?" Craig stammered out as tears streamed down his face. He couldn't believe what had happened, he couldn't believe that all these people died just because of a deranged crush, he knew one thing though, not matter if Kyle lived or died, he would never forget what happened, and even though Christophe was now dead, he WOULD get him back, even if that meant consulting with the anti-christ.

As the ambulance came for Kyle, Craig internally tried to figure out a way that he could contact Damien.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it! The murder mystery portion, I hope you weren't all disappointed.**

 **I am so sorry for the cliff-hanger, I know how much everyone hates those, but I love to keep people reading :)**  
 **So, is Kyle dead? Or is he alive? Will Craig be able to contact Damien, and what is his plan?**

 **How will the others react?**

 **All will be answered in part two of the story.**

 **I would again like to thank everyone who reviewed (minus the trolls) and read this story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone, here is the next chapter, finally. I'm sorry it took so long, I just wasn't in much of a writing mood, I'm still not, but I really hate to keep people waiting.**

 **I also dealt with the trolls, at first I didn't mind them, but then they started saying extremely horrible things about my family, so then I finally had enough.**

 **Also, in this story I do three POVs at each part, this part I will do Craig, Wendy, and maybe Kenny or Damien, what do you guys think?**  
 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this part :)**

* * *

 _Wendy's POV_

If someone were to mention the town 'South Park', a lot of people would think, oh, that's that small mountain town where all the progressive rednecks live. No one would ever think that the town was full of lies, obsession, and murder.

I never thought that something so horrific could happen in this town, sure crazy stuff happened all the time, but I never thought...

That was, until my best friend was murdered.

Bebe Stevens, she was only fifteen years old when her life was cut short, she was murdered by my ex-boyfriend's best friend.

I wanted to get him back, I wanted to make him pay for what he did to her, but someone had already beat me to the punch.

This crazy guy, Christophe, also known as Ze Mole, was in love with him, and because he didn't return his affections, he killed him, and then killed himself.

There was also another murder, the murder of Eric Cartman, a lot of people were happy about that, he was a pretty horrible person.

Then there was Scott Tenorman, Cartman's half-brother, he was shot to death by Craig Tucker; at least he was with his family now.  
Craig himself was tried as an adult, and sentenced to fifteen years for voluntary manslaughter.

The gossiping about me seemed to die down, no one was calling me a bitch any longer, and the girls even invited me to sit back at their table, I guess that was something bright in this time of darkness.

"Wendy, did you take your pre-natal vitamins?" Mom asked, popping her head into the room.

"Yes, I did." I said. I was surprised the baby was still alive, I heard that stress could be very bad for an unborn fetus.

I still didn't know whether the father was Kyle or Stan, I just knew that he or she would not have a normal life.

Speaking of Stan, I hadn't talked to him in awhile, in fact, he hasn't spoken to anyone, if at all, since Kyle was killed in his jail cell.

I knew that he was super close to the edge, so I tried to avoid saying anything to push him over, I didn't want there to be another death, there was already so much death.

I also knew that distancing myself from him could make things worse, however, the last time I tried to go talk to him, Shelley told me to fuck off, and she slammed the door in my face.

Part of me wondered if Stan blamed me for this, I mean, if I had only told the truth to everyone in the first place, then Bebe wouldn't have gotten Kyle expelled, and he wouldn't have murdered her, and he wouldn't have been in that jail cell. It's strange how one little incident could set off a whole domino effect.

No, I decided, this wasn't my fault, I never forced Kyle to kill Bebe, and I never forced Christophe to kill Kyle, they made those choices themselves.

However, I still couldn't help wondering...if I had done things differently, what would it be like now?

* * *

 _Craig's POV_

"Dammit Damien! Where are you!" I yelled for the hundreth time before hitting the wall of my jail cell.

For almost three months now, I had been trying to reach him, not only to get revenge, but to get Kyle back as well.

Kyle had died in the hospital from the amount of blood he had lost, he needed a blood transfusion, the problem was, the only person that shared his blood type was already dead; Eric Cartman.

"Hey punk, can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here!" My bunkmate, a man in his mid-twenties, yelled angrily.

I flipped him off, not caring if he decided to shank me or something, at least then I'd be able to talk to Damien.

His bark must have been much worse than his bite, because he just snorted, and turned away from me.

I was pacing in my cell, trying to think of more ways to contact Damien, when two guards walked in.

"You have a visitor." One said before they led me out of my cell.

I soon saw Wendy on the other side of the glass. Ugh, what was she doing here? She NEVER liked Kyle, and she had accused both of us of being the murderer.

I thought about turning away, when a thought went through my head, she knew Stan, who knew Kenny. Kenny could die and come back to life, I could get Kenny to talk to Damien, it would be perfect.

I sat on the stool and picked up the phone,

"What do you want?" I asked.  
"To see how you were." She said, she sounded so pathetic, that it almost made me feel bad for her.

"How do you think I'm doing? The person I loved is dead, I'm going to be spending the next fifteen years of my life behind prison bars, and oh yea, the one person that I REALLY need to talk to isn't responding." I snapped.

"Oh? You think YOU have it so bad? My best friend was murdered by the guy you were in love with, and Stan isn't talking, AT ALL, oh and another thing, I could be carrying the child of the person who murdered by best friend!" She yelled back.

That angered me, a lot, she was talking about Kyle like he was some sort of murderous monster, he wasn't a monster.

Another thing she said kind of put a damper on my plan, she said that Stan wasn't talking, that meant he probably wouldn't ask Kenny to help me.

That didn't mean that I wouldn't try though.

"Yea, we both have it rough, how about instead of fighting with each other, we help each other." I said.

"And how could you possibly help me? You're kinda stuck in there." Wendy said.

"Yea...I hadn't really noticed..." I said dryly.

"Look, I have a plan, I just need to speak to Damien, could you get Kenny to speak to me?" I then asked.

"Why do you need to speak to Damien for?" She asked.

"To get rev-" I started to say, but then I stopped myself, the less Wendy knew, the better,

"I wanted to bring Kyle back." I said.

"Why would I help you bring back the person who killed my best friend?" She asked.

"Well, for one thing, he might be the father of your child, and another thing, if he's alive, then maybe Stan will start talking again, it could add a little normalcy back in our lives, well, as normal as it can be considering.." I said.

Wendy let out a sigh,

"Okay, I'll talk to Kenny for you, but I can't make any promises." She said.

"Thank you." I said, for the first time in months, I felt like life had a small bit of meaning again.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in like...forever, I've been super busy.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, it means a lot.**

 **I also apologise for the chapters becoming worse and worse, I honestly have little to no fuel left in my think tank.**  
 **Also, I apologise for this one being so short.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all like this part :)**

* * *

 _Kenny's POV_

I was sitting on the bench at Stark's Pond, staring at the water, and reflecting on my life, when Wendy came walking over to me.

"Hey can we talk for a minute?" She asked. Was she talking to me? I wondered, she hardly ever talked to me. I looked around to make sure there was no one else around that she could have been talking to.

"Kenny, I want to talk to you." She said.

"Yea, uh, what's up?" I asked.

"It's about Craig." She said as she took a seat next to me on the bench.

"How is Craig doing?" I asked. I had been meaning to go visit him, after all, we were semi-friends before all of this stuff went down, and I couldn't imagine how it must have felt to lose the love of your life. I wondered who else had gone to visit him, other than Wendy, he must have felt so alone.

"He's not doing so well, he told me that he needed to talk to you." Wendy said.

"Just give me a few minutes." I said. I decided that I would go straight away, I mean, if Craig resorted to asking Wendy for help, then this must have been pretty important.

After I looked at the pond for a few more minutes, I stood up,

"Let's go." I said.

The drive to the prison didn't take that long, which I was glad for, I wanted to be home in time for my date with Heidi.  
After explaining to one of the guards why I was there, he led me to a room where a row of telephones and glass boxes were. A few minutes later, Craig came into one of the glass boxes, and picked up the phone.

"Hey Craig, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Look, I have no time for pleasantries, I need you to do me a favour." He said in a hushed whisper, as if he was afraid of someone overhearing him spilling some valuable information.

"Yea, what's that?" I asked, lowering my voice as well.

"I need you to die and go to Hell, then I need you to get that ratched son of Satan to talk to me, I've been trying to contact him for months, and still nothing!" Craig exclaimed angrily.

"You know, I can't always control whether I go to Hell, Heaven, or just stay in limbo when I die, but I'll try." I said.

"Thanks, that's more than anyone has done for me, it means a lot." Craig said with a smile just as the guard told him that his time was up.

The ride back home was completely silent other than the sounds of Wendy occasionally sniffling, from a cold, not from crying.

"So, has Stan talked yet?" I asked, eager to break the silence.

"Nope, he's doing horribly, he's lost weight, his grades have faltered, he's not even the same person he was before." Wendy said with a sigh.

"Yea, I know what you mean, it's even worse than when he saw the whole world as shit." I said.

"Yea, but look, we're here, and I need to get home, it was nice talking to you." Wendy said as she pulled up in front of my house.

"It was nice talking to you too Wendy, drive safe." I said before walking into my house.

My date with Heidi would have to wait, I thought to myself as I walked to the bathroom. I then filled the tub up with water, and turned on Karen's hair dryer before jumping into the tub, bracing myself for what would come next.

* * *

 _Wendy's POV:_

As I was driving home, I felt a sudden cold breeze overcome me, and I pulled my coat tightly against myself with a shudder. That was weird, there was no wind blowing before. I thought to myself as I reached my hand over to turn up the heater. As I did this, I felt my hand brush up against something, something very cold. When I turned my head, what I saw would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Bebe was sitting in the passenger seat, dressed in the dress that she had been buried in. Her skin was grey, and parts of it was flaking off, revealing bone underneath. I gasped with fear when a clump of her curly blonde hair detached itself from her scalp, and fell onto the space between the two seats.

No, this couldn't be real! Zombies didn't exist, this is just my mind playing tricks on me. I thought to myself as I drove faster, trying to quickly make it home so I could get out of this car. I knew that any normal person would have gotten out of the car when they saw their dead best friend in it, but I wasn't going to ditch my car because of the figment of my imagination.

"Wendy." Zombie Bebe hissed. I turned to look at her, but she was gone, and when I turned back around, I found myself on the path into a tree, with no hopes of turning around.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and stuff :)**  
 **I hope you enjoy this part :)**

* * *

 _Craig's POV:_

I paced back and forth across the room of my cell as I waited for Kenny to get back, what could be taking him so long?

"So, what are you planning on doing if your friend succeeds in getting your boyfriend back?" My cellmate asked. He was probably the least sucky person in the prison, so I was grateful that he was my cellmate, and since he was pretty much my only friend here, and I wanted to talk about my plan, I had told him everything.

"I don't know, I just want to hold him again, to kiss him, to just have him here with me." I said.

"Well, what if he's all decomposing and stuff? His body's been...well, you know, for three months now." He said.

"Well, Kenny died for like...a long ass time, and he came back perfectly fine." I said. However, Kyle did not have the same strange power that Kenny had, so I wasn't so sure.

Would Kyle come back looking as a corpse? I wondered.

"What are you planning on doing when you get out of here?" My cellmate asked, breaking into my thoughts.

"I don't know, I hadn't really thought past getting Kyle back, and getting revenge on Christophe." I said the last part through gritted teeth. I hated that French bastard, I dreamt every night of getting sweet, sweet revenge.

"Well, he must have been really special if you're willing to contact the son of the devil for him." My cellmate said.

"He was, he was the most special person in my life, in fact, the only thing keeping me from joining him, is my thirst for revenge, and my hopes that he will come back to me." I said.

"Well, I hope you accomplish what you've set out to do." My cellmate said, before turning over to face the wall, indicating that he wanted the conversation to be over.

I then too laid on my bunk, thinking that I should get my sleep, and maybe, when I woke up, Kenny would be here with news.

* * *

 _Wendy's POV:_

My heart thudded in my chest, as I managed to slam the brakes on, a mere hair length away from the tree.

That was a close one. I thought to myself as I looked around, there were no signs that Bebe was there just moments before.

It must have just been my imagination. I figured as I pulled away from the tree.

I still felt a bit shaky when I got home, so I decided to go take a nice relaxing bath to help calm my nerves.

"Hey Wendy, is everything alright? You look a bit pale." Dad asked as I hung up my coat on the hook.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just a little tired." I lied. I knew I couldn't tell him about Bebe, or about the car, he wouldn't let me leave the house if I did.

"You need to get more sleep, eight hours a day." He reminded me before retiring into the kitchen.

"I will." I said. However, I doubted if I could even get a wink of sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw Bebe's animated corpse staring back at me. No horror movie that I have ever seen, was as frightening as this.

The funny thing is, I also felt a bit intrigued, why was this happening now? Why was I having visions of my dead best friend months after her death?

I knew that I would have to ponder on this more, and a nice relaxing bath would be the best way to do it.

* * *

 _Kenny's POV:_

As the acrid smell of burning flesh hit my nostrils, I knew that I was in Hell.

Good, I got it on the first try, I thought to myself as I headed towards the back left corner, that's where my main target was situated.

When I got there, I wasted no time, I reached my hand up, however, before I could knock, the door swung open, and I saw Damien standing there, decked out in black leather clothes.

"I've been expecting you." He said.

"What? Does being the son of Satan come with psychic powers too?" I asked.

"Somewhat, yes, but in this case, no, I've been watching your friend Craig's attempt to summon me for months now." He said.

"Well, why haven't you gone to him?" I asked, feeling slightly bitter that I had wasted one of my lives for nothing.

"Because, I knew that he would send you down here, so now I can tell you about my deal." He replied as he sat down on the bean bag chair in the corner of his room.

"What deal is that?" I asked.

"A life for a life, you get Kyle back, you're taking a life from me, so you must supply me one in return."

I thought about it, there were many bad people in this world, all I would have to do was nix them while they were sleeping, it would be easy right?

Wrong.

"I don't want just any old life, I want the life of Wendy's unborn child." Damien said with a sinister smile.

"Alright Rumplestiltskin, what do you want with Wendy's child?" I asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out when the time comes, so, what's it going to be? Your friend Kyle, or the spawn of the girl who ruined the lives of everyone?" He asked.

"But her baby is either part Kyle, or part Stan, and Stan and Wendy are my friends, I can't do this to them." I said. Well, Wendy wasn't exactly my friend, but she had always been nice to me for the msot part.

"Oh, then I guess I should tell you the other part of the deal, since you bothered me, I'm a little ticked off, especially since you're standing in the way of my grand plan. That being said, if you don't get me Wendy's child, then I will take a soul of my liking, and I must say, I've had my eye on Karen quite some time now." He said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

I tensed up with anger, how dare he treaten Karen? Also, when did he become such a jerk?

"Alright, I'll do it." I said through clenched teeth.

"Good, you have exactly one week to get Wendy to hand her baby over to me, and you know what happens if you don't." He said.

"How? She's only a few months along, it takes nine months to have a baby." I said.

"I'll speed up time up there, so it will now be one year later." He said.

"Why one year? Why not just until Wendy has her baby?" I asked.

"Because, one year will give her more time to bond with the baby, oh, and imagine poor little Craig, waiting for that long, oh how I love human suffering." He chuckled.

"You're evil." I said.

"Well, yea, I'm the son of the devil, what were you expecting? Mother Teresa? Now go along now, I grow weary of looking at you." He said before waving me off.

Everything went dark, and when I opened my eyes a few moments later, I found myself in my bed, when I looked down, I saw a newspaper on the floor with the date that I had gone to Hell, only the year was different, it was next year!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I was asked why Craig wants to get revenge on Chrstophe when he's already dead. Well, he thinks that death is not good enough for him, he wants him to suffer.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I still don't quite have my mojo back or whatever.**

 **Thanks for reviewing and stuff :)**

 **Time for chapter 23!**

* * *

 _Craig's POV_

I raced to the booth and snatched the phone up.

"Where the hell have you been? It's been a whole year!" I seethed, glaring at Kenny from the other side of the glass.

"Something came up." He said, chewing on his bottom lip and not meeting my eyes.

"What?" I thundered, standing up while I gripped the phone so tightly it hurt my fingers. "What came up? Were you too busy screwing chicks down there? I swear if you put your penis before Kyle I'll-"

"I WASN'T SCREWING CHICKS!" He cut me off, looking almost as angry as I felt.

"Yea? Well, you better have a good explanation." I huffed, plopping back down in the seat.

"I had to make a deal with Damien."

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"He wants me to steal Wendy's baby in exchange for Kyle." He said in a voice so soft that I had difficulty hearing it.

"Wendy's baby?" I asked for conformation.

"Yes, Wendy's baby. I don't want to do it you know, I mean, he or she could be part Kyle or Stan, plus even if we do get Kyle back, he's going to spend the rest of his life in jail, but Damien said that if I DON'T get Wendy's baby, he'll take Karen's soul." Kenny said all in one breath.

"Wait, Damien wants Wendy's baby?" I asked, making sure I heard this right.

"Yes, it's either Damien or Karen." Kenny said.

"Whatever you do, do NOT give him Wendy's baby." With that, I hung up the phone, ignoring the angry/confused look on Kenny's face.

* * *

 _Wendy's POV_

"Shh, it's okay." I said as I bounced a still crying Beatrice on my hip. I sighed, it had been almost thirty minutes, and I still hadn't gotten her to calm down. I supposed I just didn't have the knack for it that so many other mothers had.

"Do you want me to give it a try?" My boyfriend asked, putting his Sports Illustrated magazine down on the arm of the sofa.

"No, I got it!" I snapped. I knew I shouldn't have been so harsh, but this was really frustrating.

"Just trying to help." He said with a sigh, putting his hands up in a defensive posture.

"I know, it's just that the other moms make this seem so effortless you know?"

He stood up and smiled, before walking over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll get the hang of this Wendy, I know you will."

"I hope so." I smiled. I then noticed something strange, there was no signs of crying. I looked down, and saw Beatrice sleeping peacefully in my arms.

"She's asleep." I said, feeling my heart soar. Unfortunately, that was all ended by a loud knock on the door.

"Dammit." I groaned when Beatrice started up again.

"I'll just go get that." My boyfriend said before walking to the door, when he opened it, I saw none other there Kenny McCormick standing there, looking like he'd been to Hell and back.

* * *

 _Kenny's POV_

"Trent Boyett?" I gasped out, backing away when I saw who was at the door.

He held his hands up.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm done with that whole revenge thing." He looked back at Wendy and smiled. "Someone taught me that some things are more important."

"So, as soon as I step into this house, you're not going to beat the shit out of me?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"Of course not, plus, I'd never beat you up in front of a lady or a baby." Trent said.

"Okay." I said reluncantly as I slowly stepped into the house. Trent could be lying, but I knew I had to take that chance. I had to scope out Wendy's house, to learn her schedule with her baby.

I knew that Craig had told me NOT to give Wendy's baby to Damien, but I didn't know what else to do. I mean, if I didn't, then Damien would take Karen, and I made a promise that I would ALWAYS protect her no matter what the cost.

"Hey Kenny, what are you doing here?" Wendy asked as she walked in here. She was carrying a small child, who I assumed could only be her child.

"Is that?" I asked, pointing at the baby.

"Yep, it's little Beatrice." She said, holding up the baby with a proud smile.

As I gave Beatrice the once over, I noticed that she did not look anything like either Stan or Kyle.

In fact she looked just like...I gasped!


	24. Chapter 24

_Damien's POV_

I was in my bedroom, playing Life is Strange, and listening to the mournful wails of damned souls, when my door burst open.

"DAMIEN YOU SON OF A GUN!"

Letting out a slight cluckle, I turned on my swivel chair to look at the owner of the voice; Kenny McCormick.

"So, where's the baby? Are you hiding her in your hoodie or something?" I asked.

"No! Why didn't you tell me that the baby's father is Eric Cartman?" He demanded, with his fists clenched at his sides, and his face as red as my father's ass.

"Because, you didn't ask."

"Why would that fact even cross my mind?" He scoffed, "As far as I knew, Wendy was only ever intimate with Stan and Kyle!"

"Obviously not, anyway, do you have the baby or not?" I asked with a sigh, beginning to lose my patience. I needed that baby ASAP if I planned on raising her the right way.

Oh yes, they would ALL be sorry for the way they made fun of me when I first moved to that ignorant town full of infidels!

Sure they had let me into their friend group in the end, but at that point, it was too late! I had already deemed them my enemies for life.

I couldn't help but to smile as I imagined it, the offspring of Cartman and Wendy being raised in Hell by the son of Stan.

When it would be time for her to be released, she would unleash pure chaos on earth!

I raised my hands in the air, and started laughing manaically.

"What is so funny?" Kenny demanded, bringing me out of my fantasy.

I stopped laughing and sighed.

"Look, it's either the baby or Karen, you have twenty-four hours."

* * *

 _Craig's POV_

"You really have to snap out of this whole wanting revenge thing, I have a great therapist I could reccommend you, she has helped me a lot."

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It's kind of hard for me to see a therapist while I'm in jail, Tweek."

"I know, ugh, I just want to help you." He said, twitching slightly, just like he used to do a year ago. Maybe his therapist wasn't as good as he said.

No, she was great. I shouldn't take it out on her just because I was miserable.

Before he started seeing her, Tweek could barely form a sentence without freaking out, and now, he was just like everyone else, almost.

"I know, it's just, I am so sick and tired of people telling me to move on, and that Kyle wouldn't have wanted me to get revenge, and all this other bullshit!" I shook my head, "Have you met him? He's stubborn as hell, I mean, it gets annoying sometimes, but it's one of the things I love most about him, I mean-"

"Craig." Tweek cut me off.

I responded my flipping him off, but I didn't say anything, I knew it would probably go through one ear and out the other, just like everyone else.

"You keep referring to him in the present tense, he's gone dude, you have to let him go."

I shook my head.

"I can't let him go, there's still a chance that he can come back to me, I'm not going to give up on him that easily!"

"Getting him back involves giving the the child of Eric Cartman to Damien to be raised in the underworld, do you have any idea what will happen man? It will be hell on earth!"

He was right, I knew he was, and it wasn't just his paranoia talking.

There had to be another way, there had to be a way to get Kyle back, without letting Damien have the baby, I just didn't know what it was yet.


End file.
